The solitary Heart
by LittleFlowerLei
Summary: Ozai gets Zuko a fiancee named Erica. But he treats her more like a slave than a fiancee.Can he learn to see how special she can be? ZukoErica Chapter 24 up! :D
1. A new FianceeFiance

**New Fiancee/Fiance**

**Disclaimer:D I Erica, her father, mother and any other OC's.I do not however, own the Avatar characters :D I wish!**

The deep blue sea was calm. No hint of any under sea life whatso ever. So calm that it could put one to sleep if one is not careful. The salty air danced with the cool breeze in the air, the sun's rays lightly warming the water. The only thing disturbing this peace, is the fire navy ship of Prince Zuko; of the fire nation. A raven flew in the blue sky, with a letter in its mouth. It dropped it in the greedy hands of Prince Zuko, It was from his father, Fire lord Ozai! He quickly opend it; in hopes that it was a letter stating that he could come home. Even he knew that it wasn't that; and yet he still hoped. He read the note while his serene uncle played Pai-cho. It stated that he was to attend a ball at the Longhorn estate. Oscar Longhorn had been childhood friends with Ozai, and they never gave up their friendship, even if their nations were at war. They had always joked about engaging Zuko to Oscar's youngest daughter Erica. He had three daughters, Kelly (19) Vanessa (17) and his youngest, Erica (15). Zuko had never seen Erica, but he had seen paintings that his father brought back for him. She really didn't look that cute; her sisters had gotten the looks and brains, and she got whatever was left over. If he had ever met her, he would never have given her a second look. But it was an insult to his father if he did not attend the ball, so he had to make himself look presentable for the ball. Which was on the next island.

"Who is it from?" Zuko's uncle Iroh asked him. He turned to his uncle and told him.

"Its from pop." Iroh never liked how Zuko started to call his father pop lately, he still believed that if he caught the avatar, he would be able to go home, but Iroh knew better, his brother would take the avatar, and leave Zuko out all alone. He was never really 'alone', he had his uncle Iroh and the crew. Though the crew seemed to not like him very much, they still obayed his every word. Zuko sighed. "I have to attend the Longhorn's ball and so do you."

* * *

Erica sat in her room, brushing her long, bouncy hair. It was a chestnut brown with a hint of black in it. She actually hated it so bouncy and long; it always got in her way when she had to train Kendo. You would have expected her to be a girly-girl Mary sue princess didn't you? Well, she is a princess yes; but she is last in line to enherit the throne. She loves to practice Kendo, even though her mother disapproves of it. Her mother dissapproves of alot of things Erica does. When her mother walks into the room she instantly thinks that she did wrong and was going to be punished. Her elder sisters were buisy picking out dresses for Erica to wear, like she couldn't pick out her own clothes. She sat on her stool infrount of her vanity mirror in her undergarments, with her little Chihuahua named Angelique sitting her front paws on Erica's bare legs. Her father had told her and her sisters that they were about to meet an old friend of his, and that they may have a new fiance. She wounderd what this... 'Prince Zuko' guy was like. Was he kind? Was he gentle? Was he romantic? He probably was, her father would never choose any man who wasn't kind, gentle and romantic. Her sisters finally decided on a dress for her; it was a blue kamono with cherry blossoms on it. They left the room so she could get dressed, thats exactly what she did; she put it on, and put on some make-up. Alittle pink lipstick, and some blue eyeshadow. Her eldest sister came back in to fix up her hair, she hated how they treated her like a barbie doll, wanting to pick out clothes for her, fix her hair for her. She wanted to do all that stuff for herself, but being the youngest she was obligated to that, also, she was very quiet; and hated confrentation. She'd mostly just sink into the background at a party and watch everyone else have fun. Or she'd never attend at all and just sit in her room with Angelique.But this time, she _had_ to attend; she had to look nice and she had to be on her best behavior. Kelly finished her hair, it was in a braided pony tail, with her bangs pinned back with hair pins with little daisys on them. Erica looked at her shoe rack and her other sister was already debating on which shoe would fit her sister the best. It was either the pink high heels or the blue ones. It looked like such a hard job, to pick out what shoes to wear. Erica still wanted to try. She looked in the vanity mirror and saw herself, she did look pretty; but she wanted to have done that herself, instead of play barbie with her sisters, using her as the barbie doll. 

Vanessa decided on the blue ones. But Erica didn't like either one of the choices; nor did she like the dress. She didn't like what they had picked out for her, The dress was alittle tight, becase she got it when she was fourteen, which means she has a hard time breathing in it. The shoes hurt her feet, not only because they too, were baught when she was fourteen; but becuase she hated High heels. They made her fall over and hurt herself. But her sisters loved the outfit they had picked out for her.

"Put these on." Vanessa orderd. Erica obayed without question. Just as she had predicted, they killed her feet, she had to look at the heel to make sure her whole foot fit. It did, but it wasn't comfertable. She couldn't possably stand up for three hours in these stupid shoes.

* * *

Prince Zuko unhappily got ready. He didn't try that hard to make himself look nice. Just presentable, he knew that no matter how good he looked, his father wouldn't admit him back wtihout the avatar present.He wounderd how he could hide the scar...he didn't have any cover up, not that he needs it, that scar is sexy! anyway, he decided to just let it be. Though he was glad to be with his father again, he didn't want to. His uncle told him that they were almost there, they had sailed for the last three hours untill they got to the island. They had some errands to run anyway, so they were going to kill two birds with one stone. His uncle and himself got off the ship and began to walk to the long horn's mansion; invitation in hand, to prove that they were invited at all. The town looked at him with fear, but he ignored it; he was used to it anyway, besides, not like he cares what they think. They got to the long horn's mansion, it was large, about half the size of the fire nation palace. It was gold, red, and green. They walked through the big copper doors that the soldiers opend for them,flashing his invitation at them; they directed him to the ballroom. The ball room was large and gold. The floor was crystal while the roof was a dome of crystal. He was greeted by his father, and told the news why he was invited. 

"Fiancee?" Zuko rose an eyebrow at that word. Normally, he would choose the woman he'd marry. But sence he is banished and all, and not only that, his best friend's daughter who is closest to his age is elegable for marrage. So she was chosen for him. "I don't want a fiancee."

"The matter is closed Prince Zuko. You will marry my friend's youngest daughter." His father hissed, the trumpets sounded and the big doors opend. Who walked through were three young ladies, arranged by height. The eldest, the middle, and the youngest. They all had on Kamonos and chokers. The eldest's choker was yellow with a ruby stone. The middle's choker was blue with an onix stone, and the youngest's was pink with a sapphire stone. All three walked with poise into the ballroom. Zuko didn't give them a second look, he was just too furious with having been forced into an unwanted marrage! Mr.Longhorn walked to his old friend, talking about matters that Zuko didn't care for. When Mr.Longhorn would come to the palace before, and Zuko was forced to lison, he'd let his mind wounder freely about someday ruleing the fire nation.

Erica stood in the background. She wasn't talking to anyone, she was just too shy. She winced, her feet hurt like hell; so she walked over to a table and put her legs under the table cloth, and slipped her shoes off for a moment. She kept expecting her mother to come and yell at her for sitting barefoot for just one moment.

"Erica! Please come here!" Her father called for her, she moved too quickly, and fell out of the chair. She quickly slipped her shoes back on and joined her father with Zuko's. "Erica, meet your Fiance,Prince Zuko." Erica blinked; that was the man she was suppost to marry? Zuko didn't seem to be paying attintion, untill his father told him to sit at a table for the dining. Everyone that had a say in this had a seat at the table, Zuko and Erica sat there too, because they had to hear about their arranged marrage. "Okay. Prince Zuko will take Erica on his ship, and treat her how he sees fit.Sound good?"

Erica nodded, mostly to herself. She had an idea that he was the type of man she had wanted, so she figured that would be a good idea!

"That sounds good." Ozai commented. The food was placed on the table, Zuko ate it silently, Erica mostly lisoned to what she would be getting into. Without a word said.

"Okay so it is decided. Prince Zuko will treat her as he sees fit, while Erica goes through bridal training." Her father summed up for them, all of them nodded in agreement, except Zuko. He just finished up his meal and asked when he would be able to leave.

"Don't be so impatiant boy." his father scolded. "Erica will have to collect her things." Zuko rose an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked, he had really not been lisoning at all had he?

"She is going to join you on your ship to be your fiancee. You can treat her as you see fit." Iroh shook his head to himself, but no one noticed. He knew how Zuko would treat her, and he knew that it wasn't going to be good. Zuko's temper had shortend in the time he had spent away from his home, so Ozai was unawaire of how Zuko would treat her. Although, Zuko liked the idea of being able to boss her around; but he kept silent about it.

Zuko stood outside Erica's door as she and her sisters packed her things in a trunk at the foot of her bed. Angelique eyed him confusidly; he staired back at the dog. She yipped and scratched on the door to Erica's room. Erica opend it to her dog and she ran in.

* * *

Vanessa and Kelly were packing her bag, and congradulating her on her marrage. 

"Were not married." Erica corrected. "Just engaged." Vanessa laughed off her correction, and put in Erica's dresses.

"No matter. You two will be married one day! And the family name will be secure!" Vanessa giggled to her comment, putting in Erica's shoes and make up. Erica gatherd her dog's things: Her dog bed, brush, stuff like that. After she was packed and ready to go, Zuko had his soldiers to take her trunk to the ship, and Iroh told them where on the ship to take it. After bidding her mother, father, and sisters goodbye; she slung her kendo stick and gear over her shoulder and boarded the ship. After sailing away from the island, it began...

**

* * *

Hi! WELCOME TO MY NEW FANFIC:D okay hihi! I hope to get alot of Reveiws and the Kumi one will be finished. Im not saying when, but it will be. I'll make it a priority sooner or later.**


	2. More like a slave than a Fiancee

**More like a slave than a Fiancee**

**Disclaimer:D I Erica, her father, mother and any other OC's.I do not however, own the Avatar characters :D I wish!**

Iroh had told them that she would sleep with Zuko in his room, seeing it only fitting. Oh how Zuko protested, but Erica stood in the background as the two bickerd over the matter. Iroh had won of course; Aneglique had come with them on the ship, yet again with Prince Zuko's displeasure. He had taken Erica to his room to lay down a few ground rules. She sat innosently on their bed, normally it would be his bed, but she'd be joining him in his sleeping. She had such high hopes that the man she was suppost to wed; was kind, gentle, loving, and a real romantic. But the first rule broke her heart.

"Look." He began. "When I say jump, you say how high; when I saw run, you say how far. Got it?" Erica nodded sadly. "Good." She couldn't believe that the man her father engaged her to was so cruel! She was able to get him to allow her to unpack her things before beginning her work. She put her dresses in the wardrobe he had his shirts in. She placed her shoes with his; and set up her dog's bed. She set up her vanity beside Zuko's meditation candles and looked at herself in the mirror. What was her life going to be now if she was married to a bossy man? She sighed, she'd have to just find a way to face through it all; and pray that she has the strenth to make it through it all. She placed her make up on the vanity mirror, and put her hair accessories in the drawr. She had only closed her eyes for a second, but the next thing she was awaire of, her hair pins had been ripped out of her hair and put on the vanity. She opend her eyes and saw it was Zuko whom had ripped them from her. He orderd that she change out of that gawdy outfit and into something that is durable. She didn't know what that ment, but after he left, she stood alone in that room. What was she to put on that would please him? She looked through her dresses, and picked out a long yellow silk dress. That was... 'durable' whatever that ment. She changed out of her Kamono and into the yellow dress. She put on her grass green long sleeved vest. She kicked off her blue high heels and put on yellow silk slippers. After she walked onto the deck; Zuko saw what she had on.

"You don't have anything else?" He hissed, she shook her head.

"You said 'durable.' whatever that means. So I put on this one." Zuko growled in displeasure, he already hated his fiancee.

"Just clean the deck. I want to be able to see my face in the metel work." He scowled. She nodded, her displeasure to confrentation forced her to do what he had told her, not wanting to start a fight. So, she got herself a wet sponge; and soap, and began scrubbing.

* * *

She had been scrubbing for hours, everytime she'd have it inspected by Zuko; he'd spit on it and say she missed a spot. The crew would walk past her and give her an unwelcome glare. She never felt so out of place; she was a princess who was buisy scrubbing floors instead of trying to fix kingdom matters. Her heart ached;she had only been on his ship for a few hours, but it felt like an eternity. She kept scrubbing, trying to please him so they wouldn't get into a fight, that was the deal afterall...he could do whatever he pleased with Erica. Thats exactly what he entended. Somewhere in her train of thought, Erica had allowed tears to drop onto the deck she was scrubbing. She hated it there so much, but she knew she had to suck it up and take it. Zuko angerly stomped onto the deck adn scolded her.

"You _still_ arn't done! You've been at that same task four hours!" Erica hung her head, and whisperd to herself. "What was that?"

"Y-You told me...that you wanted it to shine...so I have to obay." Zuko growled and smacked her across the face, leaving a red mark.

"Don't test me! Go fix dinner!" Erica left her sponge on the deck and walked into the hull and into the kitchen. Iroh stood beside the angry Prince Zuko.

"Don't you think you wre alittle hard on her?" Iroh asked him, Zuko shook his head.

"The deal was I could do whatever I pleased with her, and I plan to use her as a slave instead of a fiancee." Zuko hissed at his uncle. Iroh just lowerd his eyes.

"Maybe so Prince Zuko. But I think you took it way too far. Hitting her like that won't get you respect." Iroh told his nephew wisely. Warning him that if he was going to treat her like that, they might as well have a prisoner work for him than his Fiancee.

"Whatever. She gets the work done; and no problem." But he was wrong, there would be a problem. This was the woman he was suppost to _marry_ was he going to be the world's worst husband, beating her; forcing her to work? at this point it looked like a: Yes!

Erica prepaired for them a large meal, which she was not allowed to eat. She had to sit there and watch Zuko and Iroh scarf down the food like two starving dogs. Except Iroh was more polite and offored Erica some. As much as she wanted to take it, she refused. She'd have to sleep beside Zuko that night, so she didn't want to anger him further. She rubbed where Zuko had struck her, it still hurt terribly. Erica couldn't stand watching them eat anymore, she got up and walked off into Zuko's bed room, where she layed down on the bed. After a bit of laying in the quiet, she sat up and picked up her diary from the end table. Her diary wasn't fancy; the spine was yarn, and the cover was a ruby color, mixed with Onix. She picked up a pen that was just laying there and scribbled down some words about what had gone on.

She heard the door creak open, so, leaving a sentence unfinished, she quickly put her diary back and prepaired for what was going to happen. She layed there, turned on her side, eyes shut and trying to make herself believe that she was back in her room; on her own bed with her dog sleeping beside her. Zuko layed beside her after taking his armor off, and his shoes. He was turned away from her, as she was turned away from him.

"Should I turn the light off?" Erica asked him, unsteadieness in her voice.

"It isn't going to turn itself off." Zuko hissed, a hint of irritation in his voice. Erica quickly reached over to the end table that had her diary on it, and clicked the light off. Zuko was fast asleep while she lay awake, stairing at the celine, so many questions running through her mind. How could her father do this to her? How could anyone allow this to happen? Now she was stuck; she'd have to marry him. Another sickly thought came to her head...

Kids... they would have to conseive. Well, they don't _have_ to, but Zuko as far as Erica knew, would force her into conseption, and they would have a child. That made silent tears form behind her eyes, and spill onto the mattrace where she layed her head. Zuko had taken the pillow, she had only a corner of the blanket, and she didn't know how long she'd have that. The moon shined in on them, Erica hated her life now, only one day had she been on his ship and already, she wanted to go home. How could someone be so heartless and cruel? Esspecially to someone he was suppost to marry! She didn't shake, nore did she make a sound while she cried. So Zuko had no idea that he made her cry; but Im sure he knew that was was going to sooner or later. Erica couldn't sleep; so she put on her training outfit and grabbed her Kendo stick; she walked up onto the deck and practiced Kendo.

"What are you doing up?" A voice asked from her left side. She quickly turned and saw Iroh standing there with a tired smile on his face.

"C-Couldn't sleep." She whisperd. "So...I came to practice." Iroh walked twords her and looked at her Kendo stick.

"Don't worry about Prince Zuko; I know he hurt you earlier, but...okay. I have no excuse for how he acted." Iroh told her. Wanting to have her forgive Prince Zuko, but it seems he only made her feel worse.

"Its fine." She sighed. Iroh did make her feel worse; he was awair of that as a definite now.

"Im sorry. That didn't help much." Iroh apoligized, she smiled it off.

"Like I said, its fine." It wasn't fine, she shouldn't be treated like that, but she couldn't tell him he was right; and that he made her feel worse. It wouldn't be proper. She thrusted her wood sword upward and brought it back down, over and over again.

"It isn't alright Miss. Erica. Zuko has no right to-" But Erica interrupted him.

"I'll survive." with that, she walked back down to the hull, and drew herself a bath. The bath was small, and when she got in; the water barely got on her breasts; she hated being naked in such a dreadful place; but she'd have to get used to it.Tears trickled down her face and hit the water in the small bath tub. She allowed herself to be taken in so quickly; never judge a book by its cover, is what her mother had taught her. Maybe if she lisoned...she wouldn't be like this. She looked around her new home. Was there a way to make it...so she can be happy here? Not with a husband like Zuko. Or better yet; Fiance like Zuko. But that doesn't mean she can't try...right?

**

* * *

w00t! here goes chapter two! omg. I want to see CORPSE BRIDE so terrably badly:( But it comes out in two more weeks damn it all! Im trying to get some money to get the Sound track. I don't know if its out, but the flash site doesn't have that COMING SOON thing over GET THE SOUNTRACK. Ah well. :( Guess Im just gonna have to wait...**


	3. Zuko's mom Part 1

**Zuko's mom Part 1**

**Disclaimer:D I Erica, her father, mother and any other OC's.I do not however, own the Avatar characters :D I wish!**

Four weeks had passed sence then. She was unable to make this ship feel like home; it just lacked the home feeling.Well...that, and the fact that Zuko forces her to do everything and anything he asks and she cannot question him or she will be hit. She was hit an awful lot during the four long weeks. All she saw was water, water, clouds, and WATER. She never thought she could be so sick of what made up a great deal of the earth. All they did was eat, search for the avatar, eat, and sleep. Well, that was all _Zuko_ did, but _Erica_ ate,worked from sun up to sun down, eat, and sleep. Sometimes she didn't even eat for two days. But she'd always be allowed to eat thanks to Iroh after the two days. She only wasn't able to eat for two days because she'd often piss off Prince Zuko when she was doing what he said. Today; she pissed him off so much that even he didn't know how to disaplin her; you see, it started out her day off, Iroh had given it to her, and told Prince Zuko that it was stupid to have his finacee working constantly. So she was leaning on the side of the ship, watching everyone search for the avatar. Zuko was being all pissy about his inability to find the avatar, ever sence he was forced to stop for the Long horn's engagement party, he just couldn't find him! It was like his father stopped him on purpose so that he would screw up. Erica mumbled something to herself while shaking her head. Zuko shot an angry glare at her, fire in his eyes.

"What did you say?" He hissed. Erica clammed up.

"N-nothing." She whisperd. She really _had_ said something, but she knew it was going to piss him off if she told him.

He yelled "You said something! NOW TELL ME!" Erica twirled a little bit of her hair around on her finger, her nerves scolding her for saying anything.

"Y-You haven't seen any trace of him in four weeks, you can search for ever, but you'll neever find him." She told him, she saw Zuko's left eye twitch alittle; he stomped to her and rose his hand to her, she shut her eyes and awaited his beating. When it didn't come, she opend her eyes and saw his hand frozen in the air. He brought it down quickly and just left her sitting there, her body shaking. What had happend..? Had he finally seen that she isn't his slave, but his future wife?

Not at the least. It just hurt him to admit that she was right, it had been four weeks sence he saw the avatar, and he even started thinking that he would never find him and be able to go home. He had locked her out of their room and sat in there all by himself, that was what he did when he was angry, or had something on his mind, put himself in solitude.

Iroh had taken the time to explain to Erica why Prince Zuko hadn't struck her, and why he was so obsessed with capturing the avatar, and the scar. Erica started feeling kind of bad for him, he was totally without a home; but that was no excuse for taking his anger out on her.She wanted to go talk to him about this all, but Iroh stopped her.

"Its for the best that you just leave him be. It may not be the best way for him to cope, but trust me; he'll come out when he smells dinner." Iroh smiled at her kindly. He really knew what he was talking about. Erica nodded in understandment. She really wanted to go talk to her fiance, but she knew Iroh knew more about Zuko than she did; so she did as he told her.

Erica, she was not afraid to speak out to Iroh, he always seemed quite interested in what she had to say. Unlike Zuko; he would not strike her if she said something wrong. He would just chuckle and point out his opinion. She even was taught how to play Pai-cho when Zuko was either taking a nap, or she was suppost to be working and Iroh said he'd stop Zuko from harming her. Actually, Zuko never found out about her Pai-cho lessons; he always assumed she was cleaning the dishes; when he woke up for breakfast they would all be spotless, because she'd work most of the night cleaning them, and making the breakfast, so she often slept in. Iroh always told Zuko to allow her to sleep, and that she had been working so hard, she deserved some sleep.

When she was looking around the ship for some way to spend her day off, she found an old Piano. Why they had a piano on a fire navy ship she will never know, but she lifted the cover thing and placed her fingers on the keys so gently. She pressed down and it made sound. She smiled; her mother had wanted her to be cultural, so when she was going to go practice Kendo, her mother would stop her and force her to practice the piano, the sound she made was a nice sound, and she pressed down some more on some diffrent keys, and evetually began to play. She actually felt closer to home when the sound rang out around the gally.

"watchin' puddles gather rain,

theres no better place to lay,

and she's as fine as dandelions blown' in the wind,

she's not thinkin 'bout anything

she floats, she floats, she...floats

Wearin' black silk dresses

she steps out into the rain

but she's as dry as clear blue skies swallowin' you whole

got no secrets though I'm told

She floats,she floats, she...floats.

She's as fine as dandilions blowin' in the wind,

she's not thinkin she's listening

she floats, she floats, she...floats." She sang to herself, pressing the keys along with her song. The last time she played the piano at home was the night before her engagement ball. Where her life began to sink. She could actually picture herself in her grand ball room, playing the piano for everyone to hear, everyone surrounding her in fancy outfits and drinking champain.

"cut that racket out!" A voice scolded from the doorway, she jumped up and almost fell over the bench she was sitting on, and she quickly closed the key board cover over the keys. It was Zuko who stood in the doorway, had he been lisoning to her? No way, he never lisoned to her.

"Y-Yes sir." She whisperd softly, her hands behind her back. He stomped off, obviously angry with her enjoying herself. She sat at the bench, stairing at the keyboard cover, thinking of home.

_"What are you doing momma?" Six year old Erica asked her mother, approching her in the tea room._

_"Making tea dear. Its always so calming. Care to join me?" Erica nodded. She sat on her knees with her mother, and learned how to make tea. At this point, her engagement to Zuko had already been decided, but no one ever talked about it; they had been too buisy prepairing her for marrage to even think of how he would be able to treat her, which is why he was able to treat her so badly now. "If you ever feel sad or alone, make some tea, its always helpful..."_

Erica opend her eyes. Thats what she needed right now, was just to make some tea. It may sound kind of stupid, but thats how her mother said for her to do if she was sad or alone. Before, she had always been so buisy with her chores to even consider tea making. So she walked into the kitchen and got a few ingrediances together, and two cups of tea. She rememberd how to make the tea as if she had learned yesturday. With placing the two finished glasses of tea on a wood tray, she carefully picked it up and left the kitchen.

Zuko heard a knock at his door, he had re-retreated to his room again, just kind of sitting there and stairing at the celine, as if there was something interesting up there.

"Come in." He sighed, Erica opend the door with two cups of tea on a wood tray.

"I-I just thought you could use some tea." She softly told him, sitting on their bed and putting the tray on the end table. She handed him a cup and he took it, watching her take a drink out of her's first so he was sure she wasn't trying to get back at him for treating her like he did. After he saw she didn't fall down dead; he sipped it. It was kind of good, better than his uncle's tea. He did actually feel kind of calmer; not much but alittle.

"What did you really want?" He hissed, taking a few more sips. He rather liked her tea. Erica hesitated.

"Im sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier." She mumbled,not afraid to admit she was wrong, but just a soft person by nature. Zuko smirked.

"You didn't, don't be stupid." He however, hated to admit she was right. He wasn't a soft person, but he wouldn't admit she was right. He was way,way too proud. After a while of silence and sipping at their tea cups; Erica had thought of something that hadn't come to mind before.

"Come to think of it. I've only met your dad. What about your mom?"

**

* * *

She Floats Vanessa Carlton.**


	4. Zuko's mom part 2

**Zuko's mom Part 2**

**Disclaimer:D I Erica, her father, mother and any other OC's.I do not however, own the Avatar characters :D I wish!**

Zuko nearly choked on his tea. No one had asked about his mother before; he never really thought about her that much.

"W-Why would you ask something like that?" He asked, finally getting the tea he nearly choked on down his throat.

"Because, you and your dad never told me about her. Though you never tell me anything; and the only thing your dad told me as that he had a son near my age. Pluse, I was just thinkin about my mom." She told him, taking a sip of her tea. "Is that a problem?" Zuko finished his tea and wiped his mouth.

"Why would it be? Pop told me that mom ran out on us." Erica lisoned to what he had to say, unlike what he did to her. "Wait, why am I telling _you_ this?"

"Because Im your Fiancee." She mumbled.

They walked onto the deck and saw a ship pulled next to Zuko's. It was an earth kingdom ship; and a woman with black hair stood on Zuko's fire navy ship's deck, obviously looking for something.

"Who are you?" Zuko asked, rather angry. The woman looked at Zuko, she was in her mid 30's and she wore earth kingdom clothes.

"Excuse me, are you..Prince Zuko?" She asked, he slowly nodded. Her face lit up and she ran to hug him. "Momma is here now my little boy!"

Everyone saw Zuko's expression, that was...his mom? apparently, when she looked up at him, she saw an invisable mommy smudge, so she licked her thumb and put it to his face and rubbed his cheek.

"My my my. What a man you've become! You look just like your father." She commented, rubbing the invisable smudge away. "What happend to your eye?"

"L-Long story." He whisperd. That was the first time Erica had heard him whisper, mostly she had heard him only yell, scowl, and boss around.

"Ah well. I'll have plenty of time to lison to it my little boy." She looked over and saw Erica. "Who is this?"

"His Fiancee." Iroh awncerd. The woman's smile grew as she let go of her son and gave his fiancee a hug.

"You will be marring my son?" She asked, Erica nodded, she didn't wan't to marry him; but she couldn't say that to his mother. "Thats nice. Its good to know my boy will be in capable hands."

Over the course of the rest of the day; they learned her name was Nadoka, and that she was Zuko's mother. Not an imposter that for god knows why would want to pretend to be the mother of Prince Zuko, she was his REAL mother. Erica kept quiet about the abuse she sufferd from Nadoka's son. Nadoka constantly fussed about Zuko, how when he was just alittle baby and stories that made Erica giggle at him. All lead upto age four. When she told them about how she didn't mean to run out on him, but she had to.

"You see. Zuko's father and I met when I was living in Ba Sing Se and we were only seventeen. He had come with Zuko's uncle Iroh, who was a soldier for Zuko's grandpa. Ozai and I never really did click right away; over the 600 days he was there; we eventually did, and, over the course of the next couple of years we got married and Zuko was born. But, when Zuko was four years old; the fire nation tried again to take down Ba Sing Se over Ozai's rule. I wanted to take you with me Zuko; but I didn't want you to get killed. So I left you with your father, and went off to fight against the fire nation."

Her story touched everyone's heart, even Zuko's. Erica had been sitting beside him, and she felt him clutch onto her hand; trying to keep his sadness built up.Erica's eye lids lowerd, and she squeezed back. But Nadoka was happy to have her little boy back, she didn't know about what he had done in his past, like burning Kyoshi to the ground, or attempting to anyway. His trying to capture the avatar; adn everything else had done in the last twelve years.

* * *

Later that night, Erica sat soaking in the bathtub, actually, it was more of a bunch of oil barrels put together, the crew had agreed with her that the other one was way too small, so they built it out of some oil barrels that were in storage. Now they had a relitivly big bath tub to soak in. Erica thought about Zuko and his mom. How for twelve years, a war seperated them from being mother and son. It made her wounder about if she was seperated from her mother by a war for almost all of her life; she couldn't stand the thought of not knowing her mother for fourteen years. Fourteen for her because she was a year younger than Zuko. She heard the door behind her open and she then saw Zuko walk in, she hid her chest with her arms but he didn't look at her anyway.

"Erica. I-I mean. I have to ask you something." He told her, was he afraid to ask her something? Because she was his fiancee and a slave? Or because he just didn't know how to ask the question.

"Um. Okay." Erica said to him, he looked at her in the face and spat out his question.

"How did you act around your mom?" That was a strange question.

"Normal." She awncerd; quite confused. "Why?" Zuko narrowed his eyes to the side.

"Because; I don't know how to act around my mom. I want to boss everyone around, but I can't bring myself to do it infrount of her." Zuko awncerd. This was the first time that the two of them actually got to talk to one another; without Zuko scolding her.

"Thats probably normal. I mean, twleve years is a long time. Have you told her about the scar yet?" Erica asked and he shook his head.

"Can't get myself to do that either.." He sighed. Erica rose an eyebrow.

"Well, I think you should tell her about that first, and then tell her everything else. I mean, she is your _mother_. She'll understand." Zuko quickly shook his head, he wasn't going to lison to Erica; even if he had asked for her advice.

"Nah, Im probably going to stay in my room." Erica shook her head. That wasn't the way to go at it.

"Zuko, you shouldn't do that. It isn't going to be any better in the morning. You should tell your mom the truth." Erica cautioned; Zuko knew she was right, with a sigh, he stood up.

"Fine..."

But did he lison to her? hell no. He just went with his plan and pretended to be sleeping in his room. Nadoka asked Erica if Zuko had a cold or something. Erica had to nod; apparently, Zuko didn't lison to her. She walked into their room and sat on the bed, and woke Zuko.

"What was that about? You told me you were going to tell her." Zuko lightly bit his lower lip.

"I can't!" He hissed. "I don't know how to act around her!" Erica sighed.

"Whatever. I don't have any say in how you treat your own mother." She yawned, she was alittle tired from all that had happoned that day.

She had fallen asleep almost the second she closed her eyes; but Zuko staired at the celine a great deal of the night, thinking about what she had told him._ "I don't have any say in how you treat your own mother" _That echoed in his head, he turned his head to the side; and saw Erica's face. Her face was so pure and innosent, no matter how badly he had treated her. He had slept in the same bed with her for four weeks and he had just noticed her face. The face he would have to see every morning after they got married. Although, he was fine with that! He turned his head back to the celine and figured that she was right after all, If Erica; of all people could tolerate him; his own mother couldn't possably hate him for something his _father _did. He turned his head back to his sleeping Fiancee; and whisperd.

"Thanks..." He turned his whole body to the side and closed his eyes; grabbing onto her hand and falling asleep.

**

* * *

Nadoka Ranma's mother's name. Ranma Ranma 1/2 by Rumiko Takahashi.**


	5. Zuko's mom part 3

**Zuko's mom Part 3**

**Disclaimer:D I own Erica, her father, mother and any other OC's.I do not however, own the Avatar characters :D but I wish!**

_"How could you do such a horrable thing!" Zuko's mother's voice scolded in his nightmare._

_"Im sorry!" He tried to apoligize, but his mother cried. He hated seeing his mother cry like that; he didn't mind seeing Erica cry but his own mother was in tears, that was diffrent._

_"My little boy has grown up to be such a reckless man! Just like his daddy!" She fell to the floor in tears._

_"Im sorry momma..." He sighed, that was all he could do at that point, was sigh and try to apoligize._

Zuko's eyes opend, he was in the darkness of his room with Erica sleeping soundly. Apparently having a good dream,about what he will probably never know, but he crawled out of his bed and put on his shirt and put on some slippers. He had been sleeping in his pants apparently. He walked down the hall into the room his mother was using, and saw that she too; was having a good dream. He swollowed his fear; but before he could go in and tell her, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Erica standing there.

"I heard you get up." She whisperd, making sure not to wake up Nadoka. "I'll back you up." Zuko staired at her for a moment, she wasn't joking. She really was going to back him up. He nodded and woke his mother up by shaking her shoulder gently.

"Whats the matter dear?" His mother asked tiredly.

"Mom..I have something to tell you..."

* * *

"I see..." Nadoka sighed. They had gone to the dining room and Zuko told her how he got the scar and everything he had been upto sence then, and how he was afraid to tell her because he was afraid she wouldn't love him anymore. "You don't ever have to be worried about my not loving you anymore, I will always love you, no matter what you do." Zuko smiled softly. Erica had done as she said; she sat and lisoned to him along with Nadoka, and she backed him up if he needed it. Though, she was proud of him; he had followed her advice for once and told his mom everything he had to. His mother loved him no less. "Well anyway. Sence you two are engaged, you will have to do what Zuko's father and I did." Zuko and Erica exchanged confused looks. "Play the shadow game!"

"Shadow game?" They both asked, neither one of them had heard about any 'shadow game'. Zuko's mother nodded.

"Yep. The shadow game is where Zuko tries to step on Erica's shadow.See you both in the morning." Nadoka bid them both goodnight and kissed her son on the forehead, and went back into her room and went back to bed. Then, Zuko turned to Erica.

"What do you think she men't by...shadow game?" Zuko asked, Erica shrugged.

"Beats me. But looks like were going to be playing." They both retreated back to bed, knowing that tomarrow something was going to happen with that 'shadow game.' They thought about it all night long. Neither one of them got any sleep after his mother mentioned the shadow game.

"I wounder what it is." Erica told him, sitting up. Zuko had to sit up as well, he couldn't sleep either. What if this 'shadow game' was getting them into something they didn't want?

"Maybe we could wake mom up again and ask her." Zuko offored. Erica had to think about it, what if his mom wouldn't tell them?

"I guess we could." After that they got out of bed again and snuck down to Nadoka's room, she was quietly sleeping yet again, neither one of them could move to wake her up; so they retreated to his uncle's room, which Zuko had no problem with waking him up.

"What is it Prince Zuko? Miss.Erica?" Iroh asked them tiredly,

"What is the shadow game?" Zuko asked point blank. Iroh's eyes widend in the dark, and then he chuckled.

"The shadow game, is a game where the man tries to step on the woman's shadow; if he is successful, they have to be married. Not just engaged as you two are; I mean the whole thing! Wedding, rings, like that." Zuko and Erica's hearts both stopped; they felt their knees give way. Nadoka...wanted them...MARRIED? Engaged is one thing but MARRIED? Nadoka actually thought Erica loved Zuko; and that Zuko loved Erica, and that they'd be more than happy to get married right away.

They sank back to their rooms, eyes wide open and in the dark. Angelique was fast asleep in her doggie bed, while the other two felt like dieing right there. Erica clicked the light on and staired into space.

"My mom..." Zuko began

"Wants us..." Erica added

"To get..." Nearing the finish now!

"MARRIED?" Erica cried. She could never Marry a man like Zuko, engaged maybe, of course none of this was of her own free will. "Are we gonna...?"

"Apparently. We don't have a choise. I don't want to dissapoint my mom." Zuko told her angerly. He didn't want to marry her! Or did he? That was still up for debate; he had only known her for four weeks and he didn't know anything about her, except that she can play the piano, and looks really cute when she is sleeping. But now they would have to invite their parents to the island that they were nearing, and probably would hit by morning; Erica would have to find a pretty dress while Zuko would have to buy a tux; but what really pissed Erica off the most was, her sisters would want to pick out what she wore, her dress, her shoes, her hair style. That stuff should be decided by ERICA, not Kelly or Vanessa. Zuko looked over and saw Erica was really in tears, not just because of the whole marrage thing. "I don't want this either, you don't have to cry over it though."

"Im not crying about that stupid. My sisters..they pick out my clothes when I don't want them too. So if I invite them to our wedding, they will make me look the way they want me too." Zuko found that really stupid, if she doesn't want to dress a certain way, she shouldn't have to.

"Well, tell them that you can dress yourself." He told her, not making eye contact with her. Then, something new came to both their minds; they would have to...kiss! Erica threw up alittle in her mouth while Zuko just gaged.

"Will it be your...?" Zuko nodded; she nodded along with him. It will be both of their first kisses. Both sighed and fell back onto the pillows. Erica could only picture herself after they got married, she didn't really like it that much, she pictured abuse, burns,and blood.

Zuko wasn't planning on treating her _that_ bad. I mean that WAS his future wife, he had made some mistakes in how he treated her before; so much that she feared him. She did what he said and jumped up when he saw her playing the piano. He wanted to make a promise to her that he wouldn't treat her so suckishly.But he did still have his pride, maybe he would someday. He wanted to assure her that she was safe with him, and that he was sorry about how he treated her; but, he couldn't get himself to say it. It was just as hard as telling his mom about all the bad stuff he did in his past. Yet, she still loved him. But Erica didn't love him from the beginning so he really had nothing to lose. He took in a deep breath and said it.

"Im sorry that I treated you so badly, and I wont anymore." Erica blinked and saw Zuko ment every word that he said; she smiled and hugged him.

"Its alright." That was the first time they had hugged, could this marrage work? That was the first time as well that Zuko had his arms around her with both of them being wide awake. Erica got out of bed after a few minutes and changed into her kendo outfit. "I can't sleep. Im gonna go train." Zuko nodded and layed down, watching her leave.

Erica stepped onto the deck and staired at the moon; she didn't have a shadow because it was night time. But she would tomarrow, Kendo was the only way she could calm her mind without waking anyone up. She found herself breaking down onto the deck in soft tears, somehow; she didn't believe what Zuko said. She wanted to believe him, but she couldn't. The four weeks of abuse were the worst she could stand; she became so terrified of him that she was even afraid when he had his arms around her. She thought he was going to crack her spine or something; it may sound rediculas, but she sufferd beatings, scoldings, and once he even made her bleed alittle. Now she was going to be tied to this man for life. This was all their parents' fault. Erica's father and Ozai engaged them, so they have to get married because Nadoka doen't know that it was their parents' idea. Maybe..if she could have seen his eyes clearly, she would believe him, but she couldn't see them that clearly. The light was cut off by the back of her head so she only saw a small glimps of them. She decided to suck it up and if Zuko ment what he said; he wouldn't treat her so badly anymore, and if he didn't, it would be just another day. No use worrying over something that was destoned to be anyway. She wiped away her hot tears, either way; she'd be stuck his wife untill death do they part. In the bottom of her heart, she knew that he ment what he said; his voice just sounded so sencere. She saw the sunlight start to peek out over the horizon, was it that early already? She spotted the island they were going to get married on; she didn't know it would come so soon! She felt herself tremble, but felt Nadoka's hand on her shoulder.

"Nervous?" Erica nodded. That would be one way to discribe it; nervous. About being married to a man that treated her so badly over the last four weeks they were suppost to get to know eachother but instead ended up fighting like cats and dogs. Erica losing of course because of her lack of ability to argue that much. "Well. Im glad you are going to be taking care of my son." Erica nodded again. "How long do you think it would take to get Zuko's father over to the island." Erica shrugged. She couldn't get herself to talk; her voice might crack. "Im sure you'll be a great Daughter-in-law." Nadoka told her, hugging her. Erica doubted her.

**

* * *

1.Zuko may have been OOC and im sorry for that. 2. Shadow game Useri yatsura (Sp?) movie only you. Coustom on Planet Elle.**


	6. An unfortunite setback

**An unfortunite setback.**

**Disclaimer:D I own Erica, her father, mother and any other OC's.I do not however, own the Avatar characters :D but I wish!**

Zuko later that morning joined Erica on the deck; there was a silence between them, Zuko's mother had insisted that she fix them breakfast; so she was below deck doing so.

"Did you mean what you said?" Erica asked; she had to know for sure if he ment it, this time; she could see his eyes. He turned to her and looked her strait in the eye, he never had done that before either, and he nodded. Erica smiled and that calmed her heart a bit, it was good to know he really ment what he said; she didn't know how long that would last, but somehow, Zuko's face; it was calmer now and was more...sweet. Zuko smirked.

"I won't force you to work. But I can still name a thousand girls prettier than you!" He barked. Jokingly. "With much bigger breasts and a thinner body!" Erica growled and smacked him.

"god! I actually thought you were being sencere!" Zuko chuckled. He never said anything about not teasing her. "I'd like to hear the names of these 'better looking wemon.'"

"Well.." Zuko was at a loss. He didn't know any wemon that looked better than Erica. _Just make up some names!_ He told himself. "There is...Kioka, Nami, and a bunch others whos names I forgot." _Smooth. Only two names!_ Erica smirked, she didn't believe him. But it was fun playing mad.

"Yeah sure. Well stupid. We have to start planning our wedding; or were going to get there and be unprepaired." Zuko softly sighed, he didn't want to plan any wedding. But they did anyway. It was settled that Zuko would find a nice black tux while Erica was going to wear a white gown. Like Zuko was even paying attintion, he was just pretending like he knew what they were deciding on; he was just sitting there. He had started to see her true beauty, he might actually enjoy being married to her. "Are you paying attintion?" Zuko snapped out of his daze and nodded, to what; he would never know. "Then what did I just say?"

"Um-uh-something about the color of the brides maids' dress? By the way, who is your brides maid?" Zuko kind of figured her two sisters.

"My sisters...but I need one more..." Zuko tried to stay focused, Erica had decided to skip around that and continue discussing the wedding. He hadn't known her when he was little, but his father from when Zuko was five years old, had told him he had a fiancee. He didn't know her name or what she looked like, but he always liked the thought of having a fiancee. He rememberd when his father first told him about Erica.

_"Son." Ozai began. "Before you were born. I engaged you to my friend's youngest daughter. I didn't tell your mommy because she wouldn't like it." Zuko staired at his father in amazement. "Now run along. Its time for you to go to school."_

_Zuko walked out of his father's palase and down the road to the school house. He was treated like a prince at that school by the teachers, he didn't really have that many friends. But that didn't keep him quet, he told a group of kids about his fiancee._

_"Im gettin' married!"He told his friends childishly. He was really proud of his fiancee, he had one and no one else did!_

_"You found someone to play house with?" Zuko shook his head firuously._

_"no! My daddy told me that I had a fiancee before I was born. But he didn't tell my momma. Im gonna meet her when im sixteen!" The group of kids burst out laughing._

He was brought back to reality by Erica waving her hand infrount of his eyes. "Forget it! Your not even paying attintion!" Erica stormed out onto the deck, Zuko followed, he really hadn't heard a word she said; but that was because it was all so boring! Zuko joined her on deck in time to see that the avatar was in sight. He orderd that he be shot down and taken prisoner, his crew obayed. Erica wanted to stop him but he didn't lison to a word she said, yet again. That was one thing that would never change, that no matter what they were doing, no matter if they were married or not; he wouldn't lison to her. She staired at the avatar's bison in amazement; shortly before, she had told him that the avatar had died 100 years ago, and there he was right before her eyes! Zuko was too buisy shooting him down to notice Erica's astonishment and to say 'I told you so!' She actually saw the avatar right before her very eyes. Before she could react; Zuko had shot the bison down onto the ship and it lay there; alittle harmed, but its thick fur refrained it from getting any major damage. Zuko's soldiers took the Avatar, The water tribe girl and boy down to the prison hold, while Erica was still in shock. When she snapped back into reality, she went down to the prison hold and brought them all something to eat with her.

They were suprised to see a woman on Zuko's ship. She was quite pretty, Sokka found her attractive.

"Are you three alright?" She asked them, her tone was kinder than anyone Prince Zuko could ever be associated with, they all nodded.

"Yeah. Why are you here? Did he capture you too?" Katara asked her, she shook her head.

"No, Im his Fiancee. Were getting married as soon as we get to the island." All of their eyes widend; they never thought Zuko of all people would actually get married!Though that was an unkind thought, it was true! They really didn't.

"How can you marry a guy like him?" Sokka asked, quite irritated that Zuko could score with a pretty girl like Erica but Sokka couldn't score with ANYONE.

"It wasn't my choice. It was our parents who decided on it. Or at least; his dad and my dad. They were friends. Zuko's mom was the one who wanted us to play the shadow game." All three blinked, they didn't know what the shadow game was either. When Erica saw that they were as in the dark as she and Zuko were when they were told about the shadow game; she explained to them what Iroh told them.

"Oh I see!" Aang commented once she had finished. "Its a marrage coustom! But I haven't seen anyone use that in years! Of course I was frozen a great deal of the time, his mother must be a traditionalist." Erica nodded.

"Yeah, I have to marry Zuko and I don't love him. Of course; nothing is useless, everything happends for a reason. So I just have to sit back and wait I suppose."

She heard someone call for her to come onto the deck. She bid them farewell and did as someone told her to do; they had gotten to the island and it was time for her to go buy a wedding dress.Zuko and Erica went to the clearing with Iroh and Nadoka, They stood facing eachother and Nadoka explained to them what the shadow game was, after a few minutes of playing, Zuko had caught her shadow. Zuko was taken away by his uncle to go look for a tux, while Erica was taken with Zuko's mother to find a dress. Erica found a beautiful white dress, ankle lenth, and white roses near the bottom. The top hem went to her collar bones and the sleeves started at her elbows and were weaved into eight white roses designe. Her veil had yellow roses and the material coming from the roses was clear with sparkles. Zuko's mother took her back to the ship and told her to start getting ready.

* * *

Jhou had heard about Zuko's wedding and was forced to attend. But when he got to the island that they were getting married on; he heard that Zuko had the avatar in custidy; and that all of his soldiers wern't going to be guarding him. So, he snuck onto the ship while no one was around; and on his way to the prison hold; he saw Erica in her wedding dress, putting on pink lipstick.

"My my Erica." Jhou said to her, leaning on the door. "You look lovely." Erica smiled and ran the brush through her hair; and put her veil on.

"Thank you Admeral Jhou." She told him, bowing politely.

"Miss. Erica. You wouldn't have the key to the cells would you?" Erica shook her head.

"Zuko has all the keys. He says it would be a mistake to give a timid girl like me a set of keys." Jhou made a low growl, if she did have some keys; he would be able to take them away with ease!

"Do you know where he keeps them?" She shook her head again.

"Nope." Jhou growled again. This was more trouble than it was worth, so he said screw it and decided to hold his Fiancee ransom. That sounded like a good plan when he was thinking of it; so he hit her on the back of the head with something hard; and knocked her out.

"Im going to go see if she's ready." Zuko said to his mother, and uncle. His mother shook her head furiously.

"Its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" She cautioned, Zuko just chuckled at his mother.

* * *

"Your so superstitious." With that, he walked into his room and didn't see Erica. That was strange; she was suppost to wait here untill someone came for her. On the vanity with the lipstick smeared on her mirror; he saw a note. He read it and trembled. He yelled for his uncle and his mother; when they came they saw that it was a ransom note and that Zuko had to bring the avatar to the lake at sunset; or Erica would be killed. As much as he didn't love Erica; he didn't want her _killed_. 


	7. On with the show!

**on with the show!**

**Disclaimer:D I own Erica, her father, mother and any other OC's.I do not however, own the Avatar characters :D but I wish!**

So, he let the avatar out of the cell; Katara and Sokka demanded they be let out too; Zuko sighed. He wasn't going to save her any quicker if they kept ranting at him. So he unlocked them too; but had Aang's arms tied together so he couldn't easily escape.

* * *

Erica opend her eyes; It was probably about seven in the afternoon. The sky was starting to get dark; and she had lots of cuts on her arms. Her dress was tatterd and ruined, and her make up smeared.She was laying on the ground; unable to re-gain her balace; mainly because Jhou had a foot on her back. She saw Zuko coming with the avatar to where Erica was, Jhou kept her back though. Wanting the avatar first; then Zuko could have Erica. On the way, Zuko had explained what was going on to everyone else, they were more than happy to help Erica, but did Aang have a plan to get free again?

"The avatar?" Jhou asked; Zuko shoved Aang forward.

"Erica?" Zuko asked, Jhou nodded. Zuko shoved Aang forward to Jhou; Expecting to have Erica shoved back to him. But instead; he had his guards take a hold of Aang; and he placed his boot on the top of Erica's head, possably...to squish her? "Stop it! We had a deal!" Jhou just smirked.

"Your not very good at making deals are you?" Jhou asked; Zuko growled and shot a fire ball at Jhou; and kept shooting at him untill his foot got off of Erica; and Zuko was able to take her in his arms and give her a hug. Aang blew a wind at Jhou's soldiers and they wen't flying, Katara, Sokka, and Aang all tried to sneak away while Zuko was hugging Erica; but they were caught. Before Zuko was about to capture them once again; Erica stepped in.

"You guys are invited to our wedding. We- or I- would be honored if you would come." They all exchanged confused looks; why would she want them at her wedding?

"Um, we won't be captured if we attend will we?" Aang asked; and Erica shook her head.

"Nope." With that; the three decided to attend. Zuko wasn't to happy about the one person that he had to capture to bring himself home, attending his wedding. He wasn't to happy about the wedding at ALL! But, for some reason; he figured getting married to Erica wouldn't be that bad. She was cute; when she wanted to be, she could be really outgoing; and she is good at the piano. God knows whatelse she is good at.

* * *

They all got to the wedding; Erica's parents and sisters had arrived just before the chapel wedding; along with Zuko's father. Erica didn't have time to fix her wedding dress; or go buy another one. So she had to wear the tatterd one she already had on. She still looked amazing though, Katara, Sokka, and Aang sat in the back so no one would be able to see them except Erica, maybe Zuko. Erica was escorted up the isle by her father; whom told her he was very proud of her. When she got to the altar with Zuko, Zuko grabbed her fragile hands, Thats the first time he actually 'held' her hands, Except for when he heard his mother's sob story, but that was more of 'squeezing' her hands. He saw how tiny they were; compaired to Zuko's hands.

"Do you Erica, swear to love this man as long as you both shall live?" The minaster asked. Zuko heard that vow, love. He never saw Erica as someone to 'love' but more, someone that he'd have to be married to; but he'd treat her like a slave. Suddenly, that was the last thing he wanted. She looked so flawless in her dress, even if it _was_ ruined.

"I swear." Erica told the minaster; still having her hands placed in Zuko's palm. Zuko gulped softly; he'd have to make the same promise, although, it didn't seem as bad as he thought it was.

"Do you Zuko, swear to love this woman as long as you both shall live?" There was that word again. Love; he didn't love Erica, this was all a show for his mother. But Maybe he did love her, now definitly wasn't the time to think about it.

"I swear." Zuko managed to say normally. Though his voice was really really close to cracking.

"Now, the rings please." Zuko reached into his pocket inside of the over coat; and pulled out two rings; gold ring and the gem on the top was orange and had tiger stripes, and on the top and bottom of the gem was tiger paws with the claws out. Zuko slipped it onto her finger; still not believing that he was getting married! Erica took the other one and put it on his finger. She knew it was all an act; but he over did it with the rings.

"Then by the power invested in me by this island and the powers of god; I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Zuko and Erica kissed; both had their first kiss with eachother. Zuko really actually enjoyed it quite a bit; he would more than definitly do that again! Erica's lips were soft and sweet, more so than they looked like.Erica didn't think the same thing about Zuko's lips, or lord lets hope not. But it was sweet, the kiss made her think that there was actually a kind person, who was just wronged.

* * *

At the reception, there was cake; alchahol, and dancing. It was a blast! Iroh enjoyed the cake and alchahol, while Katara and Aang enjoyed the dancing. Erica, she didn't have much fun to begin with, but she did enjoy watching Aang and Katara dance together. She was at her wedding, with her groom being an unloving, jackass. Zuko walked upto her with his face red;

"I-um, Just-um..figured that...sence its our wedding reception...if you wanted to...to...t-t-o." But Erica nodded before he could finish, Zuko never studderd around her. Ever! He shyly extended his hand to her. _You don't need to be so shy._ he told himself. _She's your wife._ That sounded strange; his wife...wife... he never pictured himself getting married. At least, not at such a young age and not at such short notice. They walked out onto the dance floor with Aang and Katara, Zuko was hesitant with his moves; he had to figure out where to place his hand, on her waist. He had to learn really quick how to slow dance. If he had known ahead of time, perhaps he would have learned. But he wasn't as bad as he thought he was."I rea- re- l-like you." He saw Erica wasn't paying attintion; she was watching Aang and Katara.

"You say something?" He shook his head.Maybe he wasn't quite ready yet, not yet. "Look at them." Zuko did as he was told. "They are hiding something.."

Erica seemed more interested in Aang and Katara's relationship than her own. Which was believable, Zuko wasn't too interested in their relationship; more of his own. One of his fingers hit a rip in her dress; and he blushed. Her skin..? He'd never 'felt' her skin before. At least; not that spot. That spot of skin was brand-new to him. He figured that this marrage wouldn't be so bad..they both had lessons to learn. Lessons in love...trust...and marrage. Erica leaned on him as they danced, was his mom watching? Or was she tired? He saw her yawn; tired. Well it was an...unusual day.

"Tired?" He asked her softly, she nodded. "Alright. Lets go." She shook her head.

"I can stick it out for a few more minutes." He shook his head against her desision.

"Nah. Lets go." Then he did something Erica didn't expect; he grabbed her hand and softly smiled. She smiled back and they both left; knowing that it was odd for the married couple to leave before everyone else; but Erica was pretty worn out.

They got back to the ship and back into their room. Zuko couldn't wait to get rid of that tux; it nearly choked him. Erica took her veil off and fingerd the flowers.

"Its hard to believe." Erica said to him suddenly; making him jump alittle. "I married a man Like you. After I swore I wouldn't." Zuko sat there silently for a moment, taking off his shoes, and sitting there on the bed with no shirt but his grey pants.

"Whats wrong with me?" He asked her sharply. He didn't want to fight on his wedding night; Erica turned her head to him and blinked innosently.

"I never pictured to myself married to you. Not even after we got engaged, not only that. But I have a feeling this marrage won't work." Zuko softly growled to himself.

"Whatever! It wasn't like I wanted to marry you anyway! I only did because mom wanted me too!" What she said actually took a strike to his heart. He promised to be better. "I promised I'd treat you better."

"Yeah..." But that wasn't what she ment. Zuko blinked and saw how miserably she looked at her veil.

"Thats not what you ment...is it?" She shook her head. "Then what did you mean?" He saw her back straiten.

"W-Well..I..I had always pictured my wedding night..." Zuko choked._ THAT _is what she ment? He staired at her with wide eyes.

"Your damn right thats not gonna happen!" She didn't look at him anymore; but he saw her expression in her mirror. She had bit her lower lip. "I-I didn't mean it like that! Y-You don't need to cry! I-I just ment that were too young for _that_ Were only sixteen!"

"Im fifteen." She corrected; that only proved his point further.

"Exactly!_ that_ is actually something someone does with someone they like." Erica blinked a few times to the mirror; and then turned to him with a smile.

"Your right for once. Well; im going onto bed." Zuko nodded and once she finished changing her clothes; they crawled into bed; Erica clicked the light off and closed her eyes. Zuko sat up, stairing at her for a moment. This..._was_ thier wedding night. But he was still botherd by the vows he took; to forever _love_ her. He watched her inhail and exhail in her sleep; he sighed and layed down. He brought a hand around and clasped onto her arm..Just because they wern't going to have that...doesn't mean...

Erica opend her eyes and saw Zuko sleeping close beside her. With his arm draped over her stomach and holding her arm. Zuko also had his head under her chin, fast asleep. She smiled; he was actually...sweet.

"Goodnight..." She whisperd to him in his sleep.. She saw a smile spread across his sleeping face.

"Goodnight.." He whisperd back..

**

* * *

omg Im finally done with this chapter. :O anyway. PLEASE R&R! sorry if Zuko was OOC right in here.**


	8. First hint of care

**First hint of care**

**Disclaimer:D I own Erica, her father, mother and any other OC's.I do not however, own the Avatar characters :D but I wish!**

The sun's rays shined through the window in the newly wed's room. Zuko woke before Erica; they some how moved so that Erica was sleeping to the...left? She was on the righ-...oh god. Im totally kidding. But Erica was sleeping in Zuko's arms when he woke up. He staired at her for a moment;it was the day after their wedding, he gluped; lifted her chin gently, and placed a kiss on her lips. When he pulled away; Erica was still asleep. Her head turned to the side, unawear of her good-morning kiss. The sun shined on her sleeping face; making her look more flawless than before. Zuko felt a PING in his heart; He gently moved her head back to the frount, and kissed her again. He couldn't get himself to stop, no matter how much he told himself that he'd be taunted if anyone ever found out; he just kept wanting to kiss her more, and more. When she sturred; Zuko quickly got out of bed and began dressing, trying to act like nothing had happend. Erica opend her eyes and saw Zuko putting on his shirt.

"Morning." She greeted him, he turned his head to her and smirked.

"Morning." His greeting was more...awake than she expected. She expected him to be tired, slightly grumpy.

"Have you been up long?" He froze for a moment and then shook his head.

"Nope. Just got up." Erica smirked and got out of bed,walked over to the wardrobe; and started looking for what she was going to wear that day.

"What are we going to do today?" She asked, he reached for his armor and put it on.

"I dunno. Same as every day?" He heard her sigh.

"Im tired of following a routine. Its the same thing every day..wake up, eat, search for the avatar, eat and sleep. Lets try something new. I mean, it_ is_ the day after our wedding." She had a point, but what was there to do at sea that is out of routine?

"Good point." Zuko forced his metel boots on his feet; his routine morning, except for..wellll...you know. "There really isn't that much to do."

Erica pulled out a long, yellow, silk dress. Angelique jumped onto their bed and licked Zuko's hand, Zuko had actually gotten quite fond of that dog. Erica changed her clothes out of Zuko's veiw; but that didn't stop them from talking.

"Zuko, if you could choose. Would you rather marry me, or a more attractive woman, who was thinner and prettier?" Zuko rose an eyebrow to her question. He thought about it for a bit.

"There is a problem with your question."

"What is it?"

"I can't think of any other girl's prettier, pluse. Were married. Besides; you don't need to worry about which I'd choose." He froze himself in his sentence. "Because I'd choose you every time."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."After that their conversation ended. She came into veiw in her clothes and put on her make up; so far so good. Sure they had an argument the night before; but that was just a misunderstanding. Zuko brushed the hair he had in his pony-tail; once finished with that; he walked out of the room and onto the deck.

He met up with his uncle on deck. Iroh was sipping some tea while playing a card game.

"Have fun?" Iroh asked him pervertedly. Zuko had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yeah I guess." Iroh rose an eye brow.

"Really now?" Zuko nodded; still having no idea that his uncle was talking about what he and Erica had discussed the previous night. Iroh sipped some tea. "Well. Its not unusual at your young age."

"What are you talking about Uncle?" Zuko asked; now his uncle's responces were weird, and he didn't even know the question.

"What you do with your wife is your buisness alone; but don't do something you'll re-" He saw his newphew's face blood red. NOW Zuko understood what was going on. _That_ came up again! why won't the subject of _that_ leave Zuko alone?

"NO NO NO! nothing like that happend!" Zuko panicked. Already married life was screwing him over, and they had only been married for one night!

"like I said, its your own buisness." Iroh joked; sipping his green tea to the middle of the cup.

"But Im telling you! We didn't do anything!" His uncle refused to believe him. A newly married teenage couple didn't do anything? That was highly unbeleivable. Iroh smirked at his nephew and looked to the side at the horizon.

"A great day to be sailing huh?" Zuko growled at his uncle; constantly, Iroh made jokes. Jokes about Zuko that really wern't that funny. Erica came onto deck once she had her make-up put on and her hair brushed. She had a smile on her face and her dog by her side; her long brown hair with the hint of black was not put up in any kind of form; it was just down, and slightly curled. Iroh began to tease Erica about what they did not do the last night. Erica reacted almost the same way Zuko had. Deep, red face, and denial.

Around noon, another ship pulled next to theirs. Erica was playing Pai-cho with Iroh and Zuko was talking with the helmsman about where the avatar had been sighted. Erica asked Iroh if they could pause the game for a moment, he nodded and Erica went to greet the men who came onto the ship. She lead them to where everyone was hanging out on the hot, June afternoon; and the men talked with Zuko about how he had just let the avatar escape without a fight.

"It is now permitted by Fire lord Ozai that you report your information to Admeral Jhou once aquired." Erica served the man and Zuko tea, the man's voice was low, and burly. Whatever Burly means. Erica stood beside Zuko, sipping the tea she had gotten for herself. "If you fail to do so; Fire Lord Ozai has orderd that even if you do capture the avatar yourself; you will not be permitted to return." Erica glanced at Zuko, she saw hurt in his eyes.

"Get off my ship." Zuko growled. The man did not do so.

"First I must aquire the information you have at this moment." Erica sat her tea down on the floor, and grabbed her kendo stick. She had it with her so that if she felt like practicing; she wouldn't have to walk very far. She pulled it out of its cover and held it to the man's throat.

"He said Leave. Now, go!" The man staired at her, and then the stick.

"I must aquire the information." Erica sighed and put the stick down to her side.

"Fine. We last heard the avatar going north east, about 100 miles that way." And she pointed to the right with her stick. The man nodded and left. Zuko looked at her, confused of why she just told him where the avatar was. "I lied."

"Whatever." Zuko left where they were. Erica watched him leave; she felt bad for him. She put he covering back onto her stick.

"Go on." Iroh told her smiling. "The game can wait." She nodded and followed Zuko and saw he was training on the deck. Shooting fire balls in all directions.

"Zuko..." She mumbled at him, he stopped fire bending and went over to the side of the ship; and staired at his reflection in the water. "Im sorry.."

"You shouldn't be.." he told her, not making eye contact with her.

"Don't think too much into what that guy said. He was in Jhou's army. We don't know if thats what Ozai really said." She tried to comfert him, Zuko shook his head.

"That sounds like pop." Erica's eyes lowerd, she stood beside him, and placed her small, soft hand on his.

"It will all work out okay.." She told him, softly. Hopefully to comfert him. But it didn't help too much. "...you just watch."

"How? Jhou is going to be closer than finding the avatar than I am! I'll never get to go home." Erica laced her finger's with his, but he just continued on. "My home...honor...and country...all gone." Erica was silent, unable to think of a responce to that. All she was able to do; was hold his hand and try to assure him that everything would work out for the best.

"You know...everything happends for a reason." She began; that got Zuko's attintion. "Nothing just happends for no reason whatso ever. Besides...anywhere can be a home, if you try hard enough. As for your honor and country...I can't think of anything." Zuko had a light smile on his face. He wasn't feeling that much better; but alittle bit better.

"Alright, whatever you say." He didn't feel like unlacing his fingers, he rather liked the feeling of someone being there for him whenever he needed her to be. Lesson one in Marrage: Spouses must be there for eachother when they need them to be, even if the attintion is not wanted. It must be givin in apparent distress.

Zuko had assured her that he was alright; all he really wanted right then was just to soak in a hot bath. That sounded nice, why not? Not like he was going home any time soon. Thats exactly what he did; he soaked in hot bathwater. Erica didn't know what she should do, or shouldn't do; should she make sure he was really alright? Or should she just let fate run its course? Iroh told her that Zuko just needed some time to clear his head. Erica did as Iroh told her and continued on with their earlier pai-cho game. Still worried about Zuko, thinking that she could have done more for him than she did.

**

* * *

Omg. Numbers of Reveiws are totally low! Omg...only like...two for eight chapters? That is shit yo. So this is what im gonna do about it: Im gonna work on two diff Avatar fanfics. When one reaches a sertain number of reveiws (If someone reveiws more than once, like for ex: reveiwd for Chapter 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,and 8 during the course of reading it. Thats fine. Infact; I incurage it.) I will update. Im sick and tired of not having alot of reveiws. So if you really like this fanfic, and I know for a fact you'll love the other one, REVEIW THEM FOR PETES SAKE! good god. Okay, and about how im gonna update them: if neither one has reached a sertain number of reveiws...I haven't really worked that out yet. :O seriously tho. I haven't. I don't like to wait for you people to reveiw because it is crap having to wait and have nothing to do. So yeah. REVEIW alot on this one if you wanna see what happends next. Also; REVEIW THE NEXT ONE ALOT. :O I haven't worked out the title for the next one yet tho. But I WILL! do not fret, this one will NOT be put on pause. NOT AT THE LEAST. But infact; its a way to gain reveiws that I find will work. But both _WILL_ be updated often. AS SOON AS YOU PEOPLE REVEIW :O sorry for yelling like that. Its just annoying is all. But I am going to try it. The update Reveiw total for this one right now will be: 6**


	9. Better

**Better**

**Disclaimer:D I own Erica, her father, mother and any other OC's.I do not however, own the Avatar characters :D but I wish!**

_What to do...? _Zuko asked himself, still soaking in the bath with his eyes closed. _Can't capture him myself...If Jhou does...Im not going home. I can't give Erica the home she deserves...what do I care if she has a home anyway? Just because she is my wife and I couldn't stop myself from kissing her this morning doesn't mean...does it?_ He felt a presents, but he figured he was just paranoid._ What to do...?_ He felt a rag to his back, his eyes shot open and saw Erica sitting behind him, rubbing the rag on his back.

"What are you doing?" He asked her half bitterly. The other half kind of enjoyed it.

"I want to be sure Your really okay. You were pretty upset." She told him, rubbing the rag under his collorbone. It wasn't just a plain old rag; it had soap on it.

"I told You I was alright." He slightly hissed. No one really cared that much as she had. His uncle always left him by himself, but Erica won't rest untill she is 100 positive.

"Yes you did, but you always say you are; but you don't mean it. Like with your mother, I made you mad and you acted like nothing was wrong. Knock that off. I can't help you if I don't know if you really are upset." There was a silence between them. "I am your wife afterall." That word still sounded weird. Wife. Zuko was sixteen years old and already had a wife, how old would he be when Erica gave birth to his children? That is, if they do..things..

"Im fine." He lied again. He was leing to his own wife. Not just his fiancee anymore; but the woman he was spending the rest of his miserable life with. Erica sighed.

"Whatever, Im not going to try anymore if your just gonna lie to me." She could tell he was lieing to her; his voice always lightly cracked when he was nervous. Lieing can make people nervous. Zuko thought about that in silence for a bit, as Erica stood up to leave, Zuko grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. He looked at her in silence for alittle, and then started crying.

Erica let him cry on her shoulder, she hugged the back of his neck; tightly and securely. Letting him know that she was there for him, that he could cry on her when he needed to. Zuko looked at her, and she wiped away the tears from his eyes with her index finger.

"Think of it this way." She began with a smile. "This is your chance to make things right. You can help Aang to end this war, and anything else you want. Your sixteen years old for god's sake. You shouldn't be waisting your youth in tears like this, and being so angry." She had a point, Zuko knew that. But he couldn't help doing what he does, everytime he looks in the mirror, he sees that scar; and is reminded of why he is out there in the first place. Her grip around him tightend.Her soft fingers trying to cling onto his bare back. "And I'll be right there with you...like a good wife is suppost to." Zuko softly smiled and kissed her.

"You are already a good wife." Erica blushed, but kissed him back. "Im sorry I couldn't be a better husband."

"Like I said," Erica began. "You can make things right now. So what if you don't live in the fire nation anymore, and won't be fire lord. That doesn't mean anything." Zuko gave her a tight hug.

"Your the best." He whisperd in her ear. That was his vow from then on, he was gonna try harder to be a better husband, if not a better human being. He was inhuman before, but Erica showed him that his journey to capture the avatar was pointless; Jhou wouldn't find him. Zuko had been at sea for two years and hadn't yet captured him completely. Now, he gives the best of luck to Aang.

"Now." She said smiling at him. "No more crying over something so stupid." He nodded, the heavieness in his heart had lifted a bit, knowing that he had Erica to care about him so deeply just seemed to make everything better. Erica almost left so he could finish his bath in peace, but he stopped her.

"Erica." He called after her. "One more thing." Erica turned around and knelt down beside the bath again. "I promise I'll try harder to be a better husband. I mean it." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Alright." With that, she was gone. Zuko sat in the water that was starting to get colder. So he made it boil some more with his fire bending.

Iroh met Erica on deck. It was almost sun set and a few stars were starting to be visable.

"How is he?" Iroh asked her, she smiled.

"He'll be just fine.Infact; he may start being less...grouchy." She reported to him, smiling to herself with her accomplishment, she had tamed the wild beast known as her husband; and let the sweet prince inside out.

"What do you mean?"

"I told him that he has alot more to live for than just capturing the avatar and trying to fufill an impossable task. He is too young to be so upset constantly." Iroh nodded in agreement with her.

"Thank you Erica, for getting that through his thick head." Erica smiled proudly. Angelique walked upto her and barked. She smiled and sat beside her dog.

"I think things are going to start getting better Angelique." She told her dog with a smile, Angelique barked happily, and licked Erica's face.

Zuko shortly got out of the bath and felt a bit more refreashed. He put his clothes on and walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to the dining room. Erica and Iroh were already seated at the table; just waiting for both Zuko and the food. The food was brought out shortly after Zuko took his seat beside his wife. They had been married one whole day and Erica already worked wounders on Zuko's perosnallity. He actually liked being alittle happy again.He actually laughed during their dinner conversation, and it wasn't over someone else's expence.

"Its nice to see you so happy Prince Zuko, Last time I saw you this happy was two years ago I do believe." Iroh told him during dinner. Zuko nodded in agreement with his uncle. "You know Erica, You've been with us for a long time, and yet; we don't know very much about you." Zuko knew all he needed, she was sweet, and pretty. That was enough for him! "Except that you practice Kendo."

"My mom always wanted me to be a refined girl, so when I wanted to practice Kendo, she made me play Piano or something boring like that." She told them, he did have a point,She had been there for over four weeks, and they hardly knew anything about her. While she talked, Zuko pretended to lison; he knew he'd pay for it later, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He had been thinking about her after she left from giving him that pep talk. He had never truely noticed, she was beautiful.

Dinner ended and both Erica and Zuko went to bed at about the same time. Zuko lived upto his word; usually he'd just say 'goodnight' and even that was rare for him. He'd almost always go to sleep without a word. But this time, he kissed her goodnight, and held her in his arms. Erica actually felt wanted by him during the night, and comfertable in his arms.

"Goodnight." Zuko whisperd to her uncontiousiansally. I don't know if thats a word, but it basically means that he didn't know he was saying it.

"Goodnight." She whisperd back to him,holding him close to her.She just plain loved how she felt in his arms, his muscular...sexy...warm arms...

"I love you..."

* * *

**I couldn't wait for six reveiws. Four is good for now but please reveiw alot in the future.**


	10. Their love

**untitled**

**Disclaimer:D I own Erica, her father, mother and any other OC's.I do not however, own the Avatar characters :D but I wish!**

Erica had frozen. He loved her? Her husband loved her? He didn't have to love her, he just had to talerate her for the next eternity. Did she love him? Of course she did. He allowed her to stay with him, and dutifully be his wife, he was going to show her the entire world, she had given him his empire.she smiled loftly and kissed his neck.

"I love you...too..." Zuko's eyes shot open and he shot up like a Jack-in-the-box. His face bright red.

"Y-You do?" He asked, she nodded. He sat with his hands on his knees, stairing out into the darkness.

"Is that bad?" She asked him timidly, he quickly shook his head.

"Hell no!" He put a hand beside her neck, and onto her pillow and kissed her. "Im just suprised, mainly because im such an asshole." She smiled and kissed him.

"No your not. Not anymore." Zuko smiled wide, he never had someone love him like she did, and he never loved anyone like her before. During another kiss, Iroh bursted in with the whole crew clapping. Zuko and Erica's eyes widend while everyone smiled and clapped.

"Its about damn time!" One of the crew memebers joked; Zuko and Erica sweatdropped, and sat up. Iroh totally ruined the moment and that was beautiful.

"DID YOU EVER HEAR OF KNOCKING?" Zuko scolded his uncle and everyone else. "GOD!"

"Yes I have Prince Zuko, I overheard what you said and just had to lison in. After I didn't hear anything for a while; I wanted to see if you two wern't dead." Lie. He was spying for a while, he was just plain interested.

"Well than you can go away any minute now." Zuko pointed out, Iroh sighed and left with everyone else; he wanted to spy some more. Zuko got up and locked his door, and then got back in bed with his wife. Erica burst out laughing at what had just accured. Her laugh caused him to crack up laughing and tackle her down onto the bed. "You had fun with that huh?" She nodded.

"Yep!"

* * *

Zuko woke up the next morning with his head laying on Erica's breasts. They didn't do anything...disturbing. Erica's arms were wrapped around his neck and she was fast asleep. Zuko for the first time in what seemed like forever; slept with a smile on his face. He really loved Erica, and would die for her if the time ever arose. She was _his_ wife, that wife word still sounded strange to him, but he was starting to get accustomed to calling her his wife. He chuckled in his sleep. He felt so old, that word wife made him feel like he was his uncle's age. He slowly and tiredly opend his eyes and looked up at Erica; she was still sleeping, but barely. He smiled and kissed her goodmorning, that woke her up and she kissed him back.Once that was done, he streatched; as did Erica. This was the first morning that they actually stayed in bed alittle longer, just kissing. They knew their passion would burn out slightly over the course of time, but it was okay that they were so in love; they are married afterall. Then, they knew it was about time to get out of bed and get ready for the day. Erica went through the dresses she had once again, and pulled out a neutural red one (Neutral red means that it is between bright red and dark red.) with onix lace at the bottom of the hem that reached to her ankles. Her father had it made for her when he and Ozai decided that she'd marry Zuko. He really was happy that day; when the crew joked about what they could have done after the door was locked; Zuko just laughed it off. Zuko almost always had his hand on her waist; no one had ever seen Zuko so happy. They were happy he has finally found what he really was looking for, The avatar was the reason he was out at sea; but he found the one thing that truly made him feel at home again. Not only that, but Erica looked just as happy; it was hard to believe that not too long ago, those two hated eachother, and there was no promise for a real relationship. Jhou had actually done something right! He caused Zuko to be upset, which caused Erica to really talk to him; and that caused all of this! A real Cause Effect moment.

When the stars were out; Erica sat on the railing of the deck and staired upward at the illuminating sky. The beauty of the stars was like athousand candles all burning in a large city. She felt the arms of the man she loves wrap around her neck and kiss her. She smiled and turned around to see Zuko's face smiling at her. The scar didn't seem so brutal when he smiled. Zuko noticed that Erica didn't seem like herself, she was really silent and mostly staired at the water.

"Whats up?" Zuko asked, taking his arms away from her neck and holding her hand.

"Nothing, Im just alittle homesick." She told him with a smile on her face. Zuko smiled down at her and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Thats understandable. Anything I can do?" Zuko asked her; she thought about it and shook her head.

"Nah, I'll be alright. Besides; its not like Im all alone." She told him, turning to face him and kissing him. "But your sweet for asking, don't you feel better now that your smiling?" Zuko nodded with a large, sheepish smile on his face.

"Yep!" He hugged her. "I have you to thank, you are such a wounderful wife to me, There is no one in this whole planet that I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. I love you Erica." Erica smiled and gave him a tight hug. "And I'll do everything and anything I can to protect you." He lifted her hand and looked at her tiger's eye ring; the ring she will wear on that same finger for all of eternity, even after death. He placed a kiss on her lips and ran his fingers through her long, brown hair with the hint of black. Erica rested her head on her husband's chest; Zuko smiled as he held his wife, he rememberd how he was told he could treat her however he saw fit, and what he used to see fit was using her as a slave. That made him feel guilty now, but that was then; before he saw her beauty and light. "I love you more with every breath my dear, dear Erica. So don't stop breathing." He felt Erica chuckle under his arms.

"I can't stop, or I'll die. Besides; why would I want to stop?" Zuko softly lifted her chin up and kissed her.There was no possable way Erica could make him feel any happier, she had made him see that he had more than just very little honor. He had a beautiful woman by his side; there was only one possable way he could make her happier; and that was bearing his children. But he wasn't ready for that yet; he was only sixteen, he had his whole life for children.

Erica yawned slightly; told him she was going to head on to bed. With giving him a kiss goodnight; she left him smiling on the deck, and went down to her room. Zuko stood watching her go back to their room. His father had made the last two years, from when he was fourteen; a living hell. But he did do one thing right, he picked Zuko out a cute fiancee, and a dutiful wife. He knew he wouldn't be able to pick out such a great woman all by himself. It was a few minutes; probably ten or twenty; that he heard his wife's peircing scream. He ran down to their room and saw one of his drunken crew members trying to rape her. He saw her trying to kick him off; but failing miserably. Zuko shot a fire ball at the man; knocking him off of his wife. A few more of the sober crew members dashed in. Zuko; while holding onto his wife, orderd that the man be taken to the prison hold. They obayed without question. Zuko held onto his wife tightly; she was trembling.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked her; she nodded. He gave her a kiss on her lips; and hugged her tighter. "Don't worry. That won't ever happen again." Erica kissed Zuko; and returned his hug.

"I love you." She said to him; he nodded in agreement with her.


	11. Goodbye Momma

**Goodbye..momma...**

**Disclaimer:D I own Erica, her father, mother and any other OC's.I do not however, own the Avatar characters :D but I wish!**

Zuko smiled as he walked out of the hull a few weeks later. He did feel so much happier now that Erica was his loving wife; in law and love.But everyone else who stood on deck were frowning and Iroh was holding a small, red peice of paper. From his...father? Erica looked at Iroh, and he nodded. Zuko's smile dissapeired as Erica approched him.

"Whats wrong?" Zuko asked them. Erica took his hands gingerly, and walked with him down to their room. She sat him on their bed and he asked again. Erica still had a hold of Zuko's hands, as she hesitated with her awncer.

"Zuko..honey.." She began. Slowly; Zuko's eyes filled with worry. Was something wrong with Erica? Or his father? "Your mother..." Erica continued; his mother? what is wrong with her? "She..honey..." Erica spat out the last of the sentence, unable to take it slow. It was like pulling a bandaid off, if you do it quick; it doesn't hurt as bad, but now she was trying to pull the bandaid off really slow, but she was trying to get it over fast. "She's dead." Zuko felt a surge go through his veins; he froze.

"W-What..?"

"Your father said that she was trying to defend Ba Sing Se and got killed by a soldier; the soldier was put to death, but she died on impact..Im sorry honey.." Zuko leaned in and hugged her; tears spilling from his eyes.Erica kept a tight hold on him, comferting him as he cried. She stroked the hair coming out of the pony-tail.

"When did you find out?" Zuko asked her between cries. She kissed his cheek softly.

"Just this morning; before you woke up." His grip on her tightend, she couldn't blame him;he had just lost his mother to his own nation.

"She couldn't have stayed alive long enough...for our babies..."

"I know honey...it hurts..."She replied. "Im always going to be here for you." Zuko kissed her mouth.

"I love you...don't ever think I don't...No matter how I act...always know I love you..." Erica nodded.

"and I love you...and always will." He had told her that, because his mother wasn't loved by his father; thus, he was without a mother for twelve years. Now she is dead, and all he has left are the memories. Zuko kept sobbing on Erica, he wasn't going to make the same stupid mistake his father made; he wasn't going to lose Erica for twelve years.

As Erica said; she stayed awake with him the whole night. She stroked his hair while he slept and held his hand. He kept telling her to go onto bed; but she kept refusing. She loved him and wanted him to be alright. She ran her fingers through the hair that came from his pony-tail. She could never really understand how he felt at that moment, because she had been around her mother for her whole life untill they got engaged; and no matter how hard she tried, she'd never understand the pain. She placed a kiss on his forehead and gave him a tight hug. He grabbed onto her hand and kissed her so hard that they ended up back on the pillow.

"Im going to protect you untill I die. I promise." He whisperd to her; she kissed him back.

"Same here sweety."

* * *

When they had gotten to an island for supplies; Erica thought it would be an okay idea to go into the forest and train kendo with Zuko and Iroh. So thats what they did; they went into the forest, Iroh was training Zuko, while Erica trained with her kendo stick. Out of nowhere; the freedom fighters had attacked them. Erica fought off Jet and smeller bee while Zuko and Iroh fought off the duke and pipsqueek. The freedom fighters had moved to the island they were on, to start 'defending' it. Zuko lived upto his word and protected her;telling Jet to let her go, she wasn't a fire bender. Jet however, had no intrest in Killing her, he made her a proposition she would have not been able to refuse, but she did.

"Why don't you come with me and my freedom fighters? We can win a glorious victory against the fire nation!" Erica smacked him with her kendo stick.

"Not on your life." She kept smacking him around with her stick. "Now leave us alone!" He grabbed her arm, which made Zuko explode.

"Don't. Touch. My.Wife!" Zuko growled at Jet; sending fire balls his way. Jet avoided them, but it was difficult; but they just kept coming. One right after the other. BAM BAM BAM! Jet swept Erica off her feet and carried her off into the forest. Zuko followed very closely; He wasn't about to let some punk-ass kid take his wife away. Jet held Erica infrount of himself.

"Shoot me with a fire ball and you burn your wife." Zuko stopped; he couldn't hurt Erica, no. He sighed and let the flames go.

"I won't hurt her. But God as my witness; I won't ever let you have her. She is MINE!" He quickly; too quickly to see, made his way behind Jet and shot a fire ball. Jet got hit in the back of the head, and fell out of the trees. Erica was taken into Zuko's arms and kissed. He gave her a smirk. "Told you I'd keep you safe." Erica smiled wide and kissed him; he had lived upto his word, and she knew he always would.

"I knew you would." Zuko took her in a loving embrace and kissed her forehead. He always will love her, and keep her safe.

**

* * *

Omg. Thats all I can think of so far. x.x sorry all. OMG Corpse Bride was awsome, but at the end a bit dissapointing. I WANTED VICTOREMILY! NOT VICTORVICTORIA! NONONOOO! ah well. Anywhoo. I though today's episode of Avatar was sweet and I fell in love with it. I totally love it cause it proves my friend who is a guyguy fanatic and loves ZukoAang (Bleh! . ) WRONG! OH YEAH:D And it proves me...RIGHT:D:D:DDD**


	12. The Funeral

**The Funeral**

**Disclaimer:D I own Erica, her father, mother and any other OC's.I do not however, own the Avatar characters :D but I wish!**

A few more weeks afterwards; Zuko had been allowed back into the fire nation, only for his mother's funeral; and then he had to leave again. When they got there; Zuko and Erica changed into the funeral clothes. Erica wore a long black gown with a black choker, and black slippers. Zuko wore a black tuxido and black shoes. When they docked; his uncle, whom was wearing a black robe, walked with them off of the ship and into the fire nation captial's church, it was an open casket. Zuko saw his mother wearing a beautiful red gown and many fire nation jewles. He felt his heart strings pull again; Erica saw him and how sad he looked, she put her hand on his, and he held it. Zuko just couldn't believe he had lost his mother..the one adult besides his uncle that actually cared about him. They took their seats on the frount row of the pews in the church, next to Iroh and fire lord Ozai. Erica had a hold of his hand the whole time, when the prist came and started the funeral, Zuko bit his lower lip alot, feeling the pain of the loss of his mother. The preist asked that Zuko say a few words about his mother, Nadoka. Zuko let go of Erica's hand and walked upto the podium; he had to take several deep breaths before he could start.

"There isn't alot I can say about my mom. I didn't know her for the last twelve years, but for the short time that I did know her; she did nothing but help. She got me to actually marry Erica instead of being engaged to her. I can honestly say that was the second best thing mom has done for me, the first was giving me life. Learning of her death made me really sad; but it also made me relize how I should keep my own wife safe from all harm, so I don't lose her as well, my mom had told me she has been looking for me sence I left home. I still can't believe she's gone." A choke climbed up his throat. "I guess you don't know what you have, untill its gone, and all you have left are the memories." He took a deep breath. "Thats all I have to say." He left the podium and sat by Erica again.

"That was great." She whisperd to him, as Ozai took the podium and spoke about his wife. From before Zuko was born; Zuko held tightly unto Erica's hand as he softly cried. She pulled out a tissue, taking it; he dabbed his eyes with it, and kept it in his hand to throw away later. The funeral seemed long, and it was definitly very sad. Nadoka ment alot to everyone there; even Erica's family was there.

Everyone filed out of the church when it was over, and to the graveyard. Where his mother's closed casket was lowerd into the ground. Zuko and Erica tossed two red roses onto the casket as it went down.

"Let the choir of angles sing thee, to thy rest." The priest recited as the caset softly landed on the earth, and got buried. Zuko had his arm around Erica, and tears flowing from his eyes. When Zuko, Erica, and Iroh all went back to the ship, Zuko was very quiet. Even tword Erica. While he silently practiced his fire bending on deck, she practiced her Kendo.

"Zuko.." She mumbled quietly to him. Stopping his practice with her sword. "Whats the matter?" He blinked and looked away.

"Nothing." She lowerd her stick to her side and grabbed his hand.

"Yes there is. Whenever your really upset, you practice like theirs no tomarrow. Now, whats wrong?" Zuko held onto her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Im just...well...upset. I guess you knew that already. But I miss my mom." Erica hugged him back, and kissed him.

"I know you do..I miss her too..." Zuko wasn't going to let Erica away from him, not like his father had done with his mother. He'd hold onto her untill death.

"Erica...Im not going to let you go like my dad did to mom. I swear." Erica nodded.

"I know. I know, and I won't let you go so easily either."

That night at dinner, conversation was light. Zuko didn't say much. Iroh mostly talked to Erica about how her Kendo practice was going, and about other things. Angelique was trying to get scraps off the table from Zuko, Iroh, and Erica.Succedding two thirds of the time. Zuko had given her a bit of his dinner, and so had Iroh. Erica however, knew she had food in her bowel, and that she was just trying to get some of theirs. So she didn't give her any. Zuko would occasionally look at Erica while his uncle was talking, and then staire down at his dinner. Iroh noticed his nephew's silence, but figured it was of his mother. Which it was. He was really sad about losing her, when he had just gotten to know her; but he also had something else on his mind... _that_ was back, and it lingerd in his mind. Did he want to...with Erica...? He didn't want to... with anyone else. He loved Erica, and wanted to...but did she still...? What if she didn't...? She was his wife though...but that doesn't mean that she wants to...

I bet by now you can guess what was on his mind. After dinner, while Erica got ready for bed. You know, putting on a long nightgown, and taking her make-up off. Zuko layed in bed, thinking about it. So, he sat up and brought the subject up.

"Erica.." She turned around smiling.

"Yeah?" She took her earrings out of her ears and placed them in a small, not pretty box that she put them in before Zuko loved her.

"R-Remember after we got married...and..._that_ came up?" Erica nodded, now taking a seat beside Zuko. "Well...I was thinkin' about how dad let mom go...and how he didn't show her he loved her...and well...um..." Erica could see where the conversation was going. She smiled and kissed him.

"are you saying..that you want to...?" Zuko blinked and slowly nodded. Glad to have a really smart wife that could tell what he was talking about before he could say it. "Well, when..?" His face went red.

"I dunno. Whenever you want to I suppose." Erica fingerd his knuckles for a minute, and then smiled.

"Well...not tonight. Its a sad night..So..How about I let you know?" Zuko nodded smiling.

"Okay. That works." Erica kissed him, the two layed down, still kissing. "Goodnight..I love you.."

"I love you too sweety." With one more kiss, the light went off, and they fell asleep in eachother's arms.

**

* * *

w00t im back here :D I dunno why. But I suddenly got an insparation boost in this one. I had been thinking about them doing _that_ for a while. But I got side tracked. Alot. THANK YOU TO ALL MY AWSOME REVEIWERS AND THE FUN DOES _NOT _STOP HERE :D WAIT UNTILL YOU SEE WHAT I HAVE INSTORE FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS :DD**


	13. a fight between husband and wife

**A fight between husband and wife**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Erica, her father, and any other OC's, but I DO NOT own Avatar, or any if its characters.**

Too bad their love did not last as long as they initionally planned. Soon, arguments reared their ugly heads; and thats all they would do. Fight. They couldn't agree on anything and sometimes, their fighting got so harsh that they wouldn't talk for a few hours.Iroh hated sitting idly by as the two clashed; but what could he do? They would make up after every fight; and end up sleeping together 2/3 of the time. Iroh liked it better when they wouldn't fight; and when they acted like a married couple should, but he feared for their marrage the most. He knew how stubborn his nephew was; and he knew how emotionally fragile Erica was; maybe they wern't a match made in heaven.

"You said you'd stop!" Erica yelled at him. Zuko was ready to snap back with an insult.

"I lied! I am still going to capture the avatar."They fought like that, back and forth for hours. Sadly; this wasn't one of those fights that ended with them making up and then having sex. Erica was fed up with him; and they had yelled such harsh words at eachother; that Erica ended up sleeping in Iroh's room; and crying herself to sleep. He hated watching that most of all.

"Erica..don't worry. You two seem to be fighting alot lately..."

"Iroh...do you think our marrage will be OK?" Iroh nodded, although he himself was not sure. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yes."

"Don't tell Zuko."

"OK."

"I'm pregnant." Iroh's eyes widend; and he had a smile spread across his face.

"Really! Why don't you tell Zuko? He'll be happy to hear it!"

"I don't want to tell him while were fighting so much. If he and I get divorced...I don't know how I can raise a child alone." Iroh felt sympathy for her; she was going to have a child, but her marrage was on the rocks. Iroh consoled her; telling her it would all turn out OK.

* * *

A few days later however; things were not OK. Erica and Zuko fought so harshly that Zuko said something so hurtful; even Iroh couldn't believe him.

"Thats it! Our marrage is over!" Erica froze; then nodded. They would be at the next island in a few hours; so she packed her things. Iroh tried to get her to change her mind; to get her to give Zuko one more chance. But she couldn't; she didn't want to be married to a person who treated her so badly.

Before she left; she stopped by her old room and bid Zuko farewell. He didn't even say goodbye to her. He was too angry; but he did hear the crew members and his uncle saying a sad goodbye to Erica. Zuko's...Erica...

What had happend to them? They were so happy for so long. He loved her so deeply; and he still did. He had become obsessed with capturing the avatar again, that he completely forgot about his wife, and how happy she made him. He found himself about to cry. He, because of his ignorance and stupidity, had lost the one person in the whole world that could make him happy.

"You could still go after her." Iroh pointed out. "It isn't too late."

"She probably won't come back, it isn't like we need her here anyway." Zuko growled, he hated himself for what he was saying.

"Zuko! Erica has made you the happiest I've ever seen you; and I'll tell you, if you don't go after her right now, she will find another man to love her and help her raise that child-"

"Child?" Zuko rose an eyebrow. "What child? Was Erica pregnant?" Iroh sweatdropped and shook his head.

"Thats not the matter here! I mean it Zuko, if you don't go get her; she will be gone forever."

"She was." Zuko gasped. "Erica was pregnant...wasn't she?"

"Are you going to go get her or not?" Zuko nodded; put on his armor and started after Erica, his one, true, love.

* * *

It was hard to find her. But when he did; he saw her in Jhou's camp, her face was red from crying; and she looked like she had been severly mistreated. How was he to get down there, get her out, and not get spotted? It was easier said than done. He snuck down there; but was spotted, and then attacked. Erica tried to run to her ex-husband, but Jhou grabbed her arm, swung her around and cupped his hand over her mouth.

"Hello Zuko." He smirked. "Forget something?"

"Let her go." Zuko orderd angerly.

"Such a shame. She was so upset when I found her; I took her in and became her_ new husband_." Zuko froze, but Erica was shouting that it wasn't true. But her cries were muffled by his hand.

"I don't believe you, now, let her go." His voice was feircer by the word. He tried to hit Jhou with a fireball, while at the same time completely missing Erica; but that too, was easier said than done.

"Why should I? You were such a terrible husband." Erica began to thrash harder her leg swinging forward; and then back and hitting Jhou's balls. He staggerd; let Erica go and she ran to Zuko, who held her tightly in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Erica. I didn't mean anything I said. I still love you and always will." Erica held onto Zuko as well; saying she didn't mean anything she said either. The two fled while Jhou was taking care of the pain in his balls.

Erica and Zuko went to see a doctor. Erica wanted to see if her baby was OK; and she had told him she was pregnant. The doctor did the job that it takes to find these things out; and came to them with horrible news.

"I'm sorry. But somehow; due to the massive beating that she recieved; she was killed. I'm very sorry, but you arn't having a baby.." Erica couldn't understand what she was saying; though the words were plain and simple; her heart and mind would not accept that her baby, her baby _girl_ had died. Zuko held onto her and the two wept. Zuko took Erica back to the ship; holding her hand and wiping the tears out of her eyes. Neither one of them could believe it was gone. Their new addition to the family, was dead, before it got to live.

She was moody all the rest of the day. Spontainiously bursting out into tears; and feeling horrible about herself. She had gone into their bedroom to cry; when Zuko joined her. Sitting beside her; and stroking her hair.

"Everything will be OK hon. Jhou will get whats coming to him for doing that to us.Damn it, if he hadn't run like a coward...I'd have...I'd..." He didn't even know what he would do, but he knew it was going to be bad. Zuko held Erica, and kissed her. "I'm sorry... that we fought so much." Erica relaxed her head under his chin and cried; him holding her tightly.

**

* * *

My god. My compy was all dead for a long time. . I'm so glad I got it fixed :D aaand yeah. Its awsome like that.**


	14. Maybe

**Maybe...**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Erica, her father, and any other OC's, but I DO NOT own Avatar, or any if its characters.**

Erica has been really moody since then; Zuko too. It was hard for them to believe that they were almost going to have a child; a little ball of generics shared between Zuko and Erica; But it was taken away from them by Jhou; the bastard. He had no right to treat his wife so shitty, neither did Zuko, but Zuko would never beat her so bad that she would lose a baby, he loved her far too much for that.One night; the two lie awake;as they had for a while since Erica lost her baby. Erica always snuggled up to Zuko; and he always held her in his arms.

"Erica.." he whispered softly. "do you want to try again..?" Erica shifted in her sleep; turning to face Zuko's face.

"for what...?"

"A baby." Erica and Zuko both opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"do you really want to go through that again?" Zuko shook his head.

"I won't do that anymore..I'll protect you and our baby." He held her close to him, so close she could feel his breath. "I love you. I want a family."

"I do too.." Erica kissed him, Zuko kissed her back, wrapping his arm around her and snapping the strap on her nightgown...

They woke late that morning. Iroh just assumed they didn't get to sleep that easily, oh how little he knew. When Zuko walked onto deck, he had a big smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy Zuko?" Iroh asked; Zuko was humming to himself as he strolled across the deck.

"oh no reason." When Erica joined him, he smiled and put his arm around her. "Morning." he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Morning." She smiled.

"What did you two do?" Erica smiled up at her husband, and his uncle.

"Nothing." She clasped onto his hand and leaned on his arm.

"You were so moody before; and now your really happy. Oh god, this is a PMS thing isn't it?" He cupped his hands over his ears; Erica and Zuko laughed.

* * *

That's one of the things Zuko loves most about being married. He can score whenever he wants; and NOT be considered a hormonally active teenager. While Erica was practicing her kendo moves on deck; Zuko stopped her and asked if she felt pregnant at all.

"Not really. Worried?"

"Well of course. We lost one already." He playfully snatched her stick out of her hands. "I'm not taking any chances losing another one." She smiled and snatched her stick back.

"It'll be a couple of weeks before anything. I can still practice Kendo."

"are you sure? it won't hurt it at all?"

"Zuko; I don't even know if I am pregnant. If I was; I'd question it too; but I'm not yet." He smiled and hugged her from the side.

"I just can't wait. The idea is exciting. Kind of irritaing though that we could of had it by now. Which do you want it to be? Boy or girl?"

"I don't really care. I'm not pregnant yet remember?"

"I know. I want these next few weeks to pass quickly so we can know if we've got to try again or start getting a room ready." Erica smiled. He was really excited about a baby; of course; it'll be hell for her because she's got to give birth to it; and all the female readers out there in Internet land know that's hell on earth; other than that though, she's excited herself. If she was back before she knew anything of being engaged to him; she would have never expected to have a husband by her side, excited about her having his first child and making him the happiest man on earth. She was so quiet; that she expected her sisters to have families before her; and for herself to be a lonely wall flower.

She had such high hopes when she and Zuko first heard they were engaged. She wanted a romantic man that would love her unconditionally; it took him a little while to show her that he was exactly what she wanted. He loved her with all of his heart; and would forever stay beside her. Their marriage has endured harsh storms; their love boat being rocked a bit; but in the end, it was back to smooth sailing. Would a baby make it better? Or worse?

* * *

Zuko was always smiling after the next week or so. Erica was doing what she did before; back when he didn't know. She was vomiting. That either ment she was pregnant; or she ate under cooked meat and he should fire the cook. But; as he saw her eat more and more; and have mood swings, not to mention she missed her period; he knew it was true. She was pregnant. They kept it quiet from his uncle and the crew; wanting to surprise them. But as if grew harder and harder to hide it; they had to announce it to everyone. She had been pregnant for two weeks, three days, 15 hours, 23 minutes, and 56 seconds.Zuko called the crew to the hull so they could make the announcement.

"Everyone." Zuko began, his arm around Erica's shoulder. "We'll be getting a new addition to the crew in a matter of months."

"Who?" a soldier asked; Zuko smiled at Erica and pointed to her stomach. All their faces went from confused; to over joyed. They cheered; and a couple called Zuko a stud.

"Way to go!" A few cheered at them. They hadn't known about the other one; the one that died. But Zuko made it clear that there would be no more alchahol on the ship; all of it was going to be taken off at the next port; and anyone who kept it; would immediately be thrown overboard. He didn't want his child around drinking, or anything of the sort. They all agreed to give up drinking; tea was just as good as alchahol and it didn't destroy their bodies. They got a room freed for the baby for after it was born. Erica looked it over but didn't look too happy about it.

"what's wrong?" Zuko asked; looking at it. "Looks fine to me."

"It seems really dark for a baby's room. I was thinking maybe we could fix it up a bit? Paint it?" Zuko kept looking at it; it's just like his own room and he's been in it for the last two years. He blinked and realized what she meant.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea. When we get rid of the alchahol we'll see what we can do about fixing it up." Erica grinned.

**

* * *

about time I updated. x.x been stuck but now I'm better. :D I hope ya'll stick around for the rest!**


	15. A quick turn for the worst!

**A quick turn for the worst! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own Erica, her father, and any other OC's, but I DO NOT own Avatar, or any if its characters.**

Aang, Katara, and Sokka were browsing the market place; not being able to offered very much; but enjoying seeing what they had to offer. Katara followed her brother and Aang to another section of the market place; when she stopped in her tracks at a sight she never thought she'd see.

"You guys; come here." She motioned for them to come; and they did.

"What is it Katara?" She looked at what she saw; and it was Zuko; Iroh; and Erica all looking at baby stuff.

"You don't think-?" But she was already talking to Erica.

"Didn't expect to see you guys here; at this stall of all of them." Aang sighed and looked at Sokka.

"She can be so point-blank sometimes." He nodded. Both of them sighed; but then found it strange Zuko wasn't going to hold Katara hostage in order to capture Aang. After they saw that; they joined her.

"Guys; Erica is going to have a baby." There was silence; Aang and Sokka just looked at Katara; and then blinked. Speechless.

"Did she cheat on him and he doesn't know it?" Aang asked; Katara shook her head.

"Nope; the baby is his."

"Ah that's nice." Zuko expected them to either faint; or burst out laughing. But "ah that's nice" wasn't what he expected.Aang soon got distracted by something at a different stroll; so Katara and Sokka had to make sure he didn't spend all their money on whatever it was.

They finished up their shopping; and brought all the things they bought onto the ship. They disposed of the alchahol and checked each room to make sure no one kept any of it. no one did. Zuko ordered the soliders to decorate the room as Erica instructed; and he went to meditate.

He was suppost to stay focused; but he couldn't. Every time he'd try to focus on mediating; he'd think about the baby; and Erica.He thought back to the party in which their engagement was announced. Erica was so timid, and quiet around him back then. He opened his eyes and saw Angelique sitting on his lap. He laughed and stroked her small head.

"Good girl." He cooed to the dog softly. She barked softly as Zuko went back into meditation. Soon the dog grew bored with him and trotted off to find something better to do.

He imagined what it would be like to have a child; and he loved the idea. He opened his eyes again and saw Erica sitting beside him; smiling. He smiled right back.

"Are you done with the room already?" She shook her head.

"I let them have a break.Were going to start again in an hour." He nodded and kissed her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Old and bloated." she told him, laughing softly. He laughed too.

"Your not. Your young and beautiful." Both of them smiled and kissed each other; once that was done; Zuko hugged her and patted the tiny bulge on her stomache that was so small you would never know it was there; but it was. "I can't wait. It's going to be great to have a family of my own." Erica nodded in agreement.

"Miss Erica." She turned her head from her husband and at the soldier standing in the doorway. "There is someone on deck for you." She nodded. It was strange for her to have any visitor; maybe it was her family?

She and Zuko walked on deck together; they saw a fire nation soldier; he had their ship stopped with his right next to it.

"Erica Longhorn?" She nodded. "Let us leave."

"What?" She gasped. "No!"

"I'm terribly sorry. But Ozai and your father had a bit of a...disagreement. He no longer wishes to be tied to Oscar Longhorn through his son's marriage. He insists that you two call off the marriage." Both Erica and Zuko were shaking their heads. Zuko had his hand on Erica's.

"No way." He answered for her. "were not going to call off our marriage. Just because my dad and her dad had a fight!"

"Ozai's orders."

"I don't care! I love Erica and I'm not going to break up with her because my dad told me to!" He now was holding Erica by her waist. "Tell him that I'll never leave her, and that he'll just have to stay related to her dad through us!" The soldier sighed and carried out the message to Ozai. Zuko still held onto Erica; even after the soldier's ship was gone. Losing her over something as stupid as an argument between his father and her father was out of the question. Erica felt Zuko kissing her neck; telling her that he loved her.

"I love you too." She told him, smiling and giving him a kiss back.

But she couldn't help but wonder what started her father and his father's argument. They were such good friends; she lay awake that night thinking about it.

"What's wrong?" Zuko apparently knew she was still awake.

"Just thinking. What could our dads have fought about? They were so close and such good friends." She felt Zuko laugh.

"Knowing my dad it's probably over something ridiculous. But that doesn't matter; because I'm not letting him run my marriage. He screwed up his own; he isn't going to screw up mine." Erica shifted in her sleep so she could face him.

"That's sweet." after she said that; she kissed him. Like they did before her pregnancy. "When I first met you; I figured I wouldn't like you. I'm glad that feeling passed." Zuko hugged her and nodded.

"mhmm." He closed his eyes but kept talking to her. "Maybe they'll stop their arguing once our baby is born. Maybe they'll see that they can't break up a family like ours." Erica nodded; her eyes now closed as well and under Zuko's chin.

"Hope so." She yawned softly and felt Zuko start to stroke her hair.

"Love you.." They both said as they fell asleep.

The night grew soft; Erica and Zuko facing away from each other fast asleep. The night air blew with calming steadiness; gently nudging the ship; but not much. Hardly at all. Someone, dressed in black; was softly walking through the halls in search of Zuko and Erica's bedroom. In trusted with a task that had been refused. He slowly opened each door to see where they were; once found; he eyed them. The young teenage couple, brought together by their fathers wanting to be related by their children's marriage. Now; that is the last thing they want. The man in black lifted Erica off the bed; careful not to wake her young husband, or herself. He however; forgot there was one other he should have been careful not to wake.

He turned and saw Angelique growling. The man dressed in black hesitated; but when Angelique started to bark; loudly; he saw Zuko stirred.

"Oh shit." He mumbled to himself as he took off with Zuko's young wife. The dog tried to get Zuko to follow. He barked as loud as he could and chased after the man in black. Zuko followed him and saw as the man in black handed Erica to some other people.

"Give her back!" He yelled. Shooting fire balls at the man dressed in black. But the man deflected them and had his crew take the ship away from Zuko's, and quick! They obeyed. The man dressed in black didn't even have time to get back. But, after jumping the gap between the ships; he made it back onto his own. Zuko yelled for his helmsman to follow that ship; it took him a while to wake up and get to his post. By the time though; the ship was almost out of sight.

Iroh walked on deck to find Zuko. He was on his knees on deck and fuming. Hot tears running down his face. His expression was that of rage; but his tears were that of sadness.

"Zuko what happened? Where is Erica?" Zuko rose his fist and struck the deck.

"Some guy in black took her away! He took her while I was asleep; if I had woken up sooner I'd have saved her.." He saw Angelique sitting beside him; looking at him sadly. Zuko rose a hand and patted her on the head. "good dog."

"Where do we go sir? I don't see any ship." The helmsman told him. Zuko tried to think of where someone would want to take her...


	16. The deadly dragon's heart blast!

**The deadly dragon's heart blast! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own Erica, her father, and any other OC's, but I DO NOT own Avatar, or any if its characters.**

Erica moved her arm to where Zuko was suppost to be sleeping. When her arm hit the strangely familiar mattrace; she didn't find her husband. She opened her eyes and found herself in her old bedroom. From before she and Zuko had left her home. She instantly got out of her bed and found her father wandering the halls.

"Dad! Why am I here? I should be with Zuko!" Her father turned to her; and looked like he normally did when he saw her; a cool; loving smile.

"Your not married to him any longer. Now I should start looking for another fiance for you.."

"No! I'm in love with Zuko! You can't just break us up with our baby coming?"

"Your having a baby?" She nodded quickly. "Hmm..OK. We won't tell your new fiance about it."

"I'm not marrying anyone else! I'm still married to Zuko; I'm still wearing his ring." She lifted her finger to show her wedding ring. Just as it was yesterday. "There isn't _anything _you can do about it!"

"Like hell there isn't!" He grabbed her wrist and tried to take her ring; but she fought so hard that he couldn't. She stormed back into her room; remembering what Zuko had told her a couple of weeks after their first baby died. _If we ever get separated.._he had said to her _stay where you are; and I'll come find you._ Those words echoed in her mind as she locked her door and sat alone in her bedroom. Waiting until he could come find her.

In her wait; she found her eyes closed; and her mind in dream land. When she was awoken once again; Zuko's face was smiling at her.

"I knew you would find me." She told him, hugging, and then finally kissing him.

"Are you OK? Is our baby OK?" She nodded.

"Were both OK. I live here; they would never hurt me. My father is looking for another fiance for me, but It won't matter; were leaving now right?" Zuko nodded; hugging her.

"God I was so scared.."

Zuko and Erica climbed out the window, using some vines that were growing up the metal wall. Once Zuko got to the ground; he helped Erica finish her climb; and once she was securely on the ground; they turned to leave when they saw her father's guards all around them. Spears; ready to kill Zuko. He got into position; ready to defend his wife and unborn child; he took in a deep breath and let it out gently. _I promised uncle Iroh I'd never use this attack again..but.._

"Erica." She looked at him; he told her to come over to him. She did and he held her close to his body. He placed his hands together; his index and birdie finger on his right hand placed under his left. The ground around them set on fire.

Erica gasped in fear; he rose his hands and the flames rose and came over them; like a cocoons. He pulled his right hand back and started swiping. The flames being his extension. She saw the light she had put in his eyes fade; his entire consciousness was being put into the attack. But soon she saw each attack he threw; sliced a bit of his skin. His face had a deep bleeding wound across the cheek. "Zuko! Stop it!" He kept attacking; the soldiers had all gone down; but he couldn't stop; eventually; he lost all his energy and toppled over. Hardly even breathing.

Erica screamed, and took Zuko inside. He was placed on a bed where one of their nurses examined him. Erica always by his side and praying for him to wake up.

"He most likely won't." Erica turned and saw Iroh. Standing there with his arms crossed. "That attack is something I told him not to use again."

"Again?" Iroh nodded.

"When he was little; he used it in his training exercises; it taps into his energy and eats away at it; once it's gone; it kills him."

"Kills him! no! It can't!" She cried. "We had so much planned! It can't kill him!"

"All I can do is give him some of the tea I gave him back then." He looked at one of her servlets and gave him a red tea-leaf. "Go make some tea from that leaf." He returned his gaze to Erica once the servant had gone to fulfill his task. She was weeping beside his body; He put his hand on her shoulder. "He could be OK; all hope isn't lost yet."

"I can't lose him." She cried harder. "He made me believe there was something good about me. That I wasn't just my sisters' doll."

"Erica; he isn't dead yet. You shouldn't think he is gone." But she kept crying. She loved him so much; she knew her life would be happy with him; and now he was dyeing. She made a vow to herself that if he didn't live; she'd take on his task of capturing the avatar.

She could see it now. Herself; stone cold on Zuko's ship; his now very old uncle playing Pai-cho on deck while their child tugged on her mother's hand.

"Momma." the child would start. "Why don't you love me?" But Erica would not answer; she would cross her arms and continue looking for the avatar. Iroh would tell the child that she does love them, but she is very depressed.

Erica hated that vision; she hated the mere thought of it. She wanted nothing more than what she and Zuko planned for; she wanted him beside her as they had a family together; but as it turned out; they might not get to do any of that. Iroh had given Zuko the red tea; which looked a lot like wine.

They all waited for hours. Iroh had gotten into a pai-cho game while waiting for Zuko to wake up. Erica sat beside him on the bed; waiting and watching. Iroh had tried to get her to play pai-cho with him; but she didn't want to.She ended up falling asleep beside Zuko; wishing he'd wake up. Hoping, praying, dreaming.

Zuko's eyes opened at dawn. He couldn't remember the last few hours; but when he saw Erica sleeping beside him; her face stained with tears; he knew it must have been something bad. He gave her a soft kiss; just as he had shortly after they had gotten married.he rested his hand on her cheek as they kissed; and it wasn't until they had been kissing for a while; before Erica decided to open her eyes and see whom she was kissing. She smiled wide when she saw it was Zuko.Before she could make a sound; he placed a finger on her lips and kissed her. They spoke not a word for a long time.

"Erica..are you OK?" She nodded. "And our baby?" She nodded again.

Everyone soon woke up to see Zuko OK. Iroh scolded him for using that move when he shouldn't have; and Oscar realized that breaking his daughter and his son-in-law apart won't happen; he accepted that. Besides; Zuko wasn't a bad kid; it was just his father who was the one to hate. Zuko made his youngest daughter happy; and that was enough for him. He told them he wasn't going to get Erica a new fiance. He also asked them if they really wanted to raise a baby on a ship. They were both silent.

"It wouldn't really matter if we did or not." Zuko spoke up; not entirely knowing what he was saying. "But I'd suppose not."

"Whatever Zuko decides is fine with me." Erica said softly.

"Well then.." He closed his eyes to think for a moment; trying to decide wether or not it would be a good idea. He supposed not; because when the baby turned old enough to walk; it would try to walk while no one was on deck; and it could fall overboard and drown. So he opened his eyes and answered. "No. now that you mentioned it; a ship probably wouldn't be the best place." Then they looked at Erica's father. "why?"

"Erica; do you remember when you were little; and we'd spend summers on Mioshi island?" Erica thought about it and nodded.

"Oh yeah. We had a house there for the summers." Oscar nodded.

"You and Zuko can have it. Your mother and I are too old to travel that far anymore; and your sisters never really liked it in the first place." Oscar told them grinning. "Consider it your own." Zuko and Erica grinned; Erica loved that old house by the sea on Mioshi island. It was set on a hill with a perfect view of the ocean. Just below the hill was a beach which Erica and her sisters used to play on during the summers they spent there. It was near a market place where everyone knew Erica and her family. They were old friends; and relatives. It was the type of place where everyone knew everyone else; and hardly anything was kept secret.But at the same time; everyone could depend on each other in a time of need.

When they returned to the ship; on their way to Mioshi island; Zuko asked her about it. She explained to him how wonderful it was. How cozy the house by the sea was; and how everything was just wonderful.

"We stopped going though." She added. "Because dad always had a lot of work to do; we never found time. I'm glad to be going back."

**

* * *

omg yes I updated. It wasn't as short as I thought it would be. OK; you MUST stay tuned for the next chapters of the Solitary heart. You will die if you don't. Seriously. Some stuff will go on that if you miss it; you will wither and die. Peachy knows cause I told her. But you all will WANT to see this. Seriously; something will happen that you would _NEVER_ expect!**


	17. The little house by the sea

**The house by the sea..**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Erica, her father, and any other OC's, but I DO NOT own Avatar, or any if its characters.**

The ship skimmed across the ocean for days. The baby was growing and was becoming more and more visable.But not so much that she had to turn to Zuko's clothes because her's were small now. But that tiny bulge that no one would ever be able to detect was starting to be more detectable if you expected her to be pregnant. A few hours before the ship got to the port of Mioshi; Zuko told his crew that they could return to the fire nation if they pleased. Most of them wanted to go back to their families; and the rest were undecided; but overall; they decided to return to the fire nation.

When the ship got to port in Mioshi island; The soldiers helped them carry their things to Erica's familie's little house by the sea. It was a cute little cottage on a hill near the ocean; just as Erica had said. The soliders moved all of Iroh's things into Nami's old room in the house by the sea; then Erica and Zuko's things in the master bedroom where Oscar and Erica's mother used to sleep. As soon as everything was moved in; and the baby things were moved into Erica's old room; the soldiers were thanked; and then they returned to the ship to go back to the fire nation, and their families.

* * *

"Ozai" Oscar stood before the fire lord; unafraid of him because of their children's marrage bond. "We've got to stop this stupid fight." Azula sat beside her father; garbed in a red fire nation gown. Ozai crossed his arms. "Erica and Zuko refuse to break up. Their starting a family of their own soon enough; Erica is going to have our grandchild." Azula started laughing. She could hardly picture her brother married; let alone being a father. Ozai gave her a cross look which made her stop.

"What are you saying?"

"Erica is pregnant. Zuko refuses to give her up Ozai; were stuck being family weither we like it or not. Zuko brought something out in my daughter that no one knew of; and Zuko has a life of his own; Erica is apart of it; in a few months; there going to have children of their own." He nearly shouted at Ozai. "Zuko has stopped his search for the avatar; and his now focused on making my daughter happy."

"He's stopped?" Ozai asked; watching his daughter and makeing sure she wasn't laughing again. Oscar nodded. "A woman was the last thing I'd thought would make my son stop."

* * *

"Erica!" Erica had gone into the market to buy groceries; alot of people knew her from when she was a child. She turned and saw an old woman talking to her. "Look how much you've grown! I haven't seen you since you were a sprout!"

"Hello granny." Erica greeted smiling.

"You've grown in other places too dear! How much has your father been stuffing down your throat?"

"I'm pregnant." The old woman was her grandmother from her father's side. A nice old woman who always had something to say.

"Your having a baby? But your just a baby yourself!" She gasped. "Who is your lucky man?"

"His name is Zuko; and were living in the summer home." Erica explained while buying some fruit. The old woman wasn't the only one she knew there; she had a few friends who lived there as well. Some had families of their own as well; one of her friends had two sons; both of them two years old and a handfull. Although all of the children were either watertribe decendants or earthkingdom. Erica was the only one who was having a baby which was a cross between fire nation and earth kingdom.

The old woman paid them a visit later that night. Wanting to see who's baby her granddaughter was having. When she saw Zuko; she saw alot of promise in him. He was a big strong man; and if the baby was a boy; it would probably be a big strong man as well! Erica had introdused the old woman to Iroh and Zuko as her grandmother. After her long visit with her granddaughter's husband and uncle.

* * *

"Father." Azula hesitently came upto her father during the night. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Azula; I want you after the avatar." He stood tall compaired to his daughter;his hard gold eyes shining on her. "You are no doubt better at it than your brother was; You, unlike him, will be able to return weither or not you capture the avatar."

"Why me father?" Azula asked. Half hesitant; half mad. "You have houndreds of warships able to search."

"Yes; But I want you to do it as well. You are a prodogy my dear; you can capture him." Azula nodded and did not question her father's motives any longer. She was not happy about it; but she obayed and went to get ready. Was she going to go through what Zuko went through?No; no Ozai said she could come home soon. But she knew that in thier family; not everything was as it seemed. Oh if only she hadn't laughed earlier. She wouldn't be going through this.

* * *

"Hey." Zuko approched Monica on the back deck; leading out into the large yard. The night was quiet; and soothing. Erica smiled and gave him a kiss. "You were right; this place is nice."

"Zuko; I want to know why you didn't want the ship anymore." Zuko nodded and explained.

"I just thought that; when our baby is born; and has gotten older, and able to walk; it would be slipping away from us at every chance and walking onto the deck; I just worried that it would get hurt or something. Besides; It deserves a perminant home." Erica nodded and felt Zuko slip his arm around her. "Want to go out? You can show me that gorgious beach you've told me about." Erica nodded; took his hand and led him down to the shore.

* * *

"Aang; we need to find you an earthbending master." Katara piped up after a few hours of silent flight. "I'm not sure how much longer we've got; and you've still got firebending to learn." Aang nodded; Sokka was gorging himself on whatever food they had in the bag.

"Your right Katara; but where are we going to go?"

"I heared there is a village filled with earthbenders!"

"Ba Sing Se?" She shook her head.

"Yokomu! It's filled with earthbenders." How she knew that; he wouldn't know; but they approched Yokomu by dawn; and saw many earthbending wemon; bending. Aang ran to one and asked who taught her.

"Granna Neigh!"

"Who?" She repeted the name and explained that Granna Neigh was an old woman who had taught the entire village to earth bend. She was a genious! She mastered neutral jing and was almost as good as King Bumi.

"They were engaged at one point." The girl explained. "When they were both younger. But Bumi and Neigh didn't get married in the end. She never told us why." Aang nodded and let the girl tell him where Granna Neigh was.

They approched her dojo soon after they were told where she was. They searched the halls calling out her name; when they entered a room where a young girl sat cross legged with a tiny bowl of dirt infrount of her. She let out a soft sigh; and a spike of dirt came up from the bowl. She opened her eyes and saw them. Her eyes were green while her hair was dark brown.

"Can I help you?" She asked them nicely. Aang nodded.

"We need to talk to Granna Neigh." Aang explained; a bit hesitant but overall being honest. "I'm the avatar; and I need someone to teach me earthbending." The girl nodded.

"I will introduce you to her." She rose from her position to reviel herself wearing a green kimono. She had them follow her into a bigger room; where an old, grey haired woman was sitting; wearing a green robe. "Gramma." the girl began. "The avatar seaks your training."

"Thank you Akane." The girl started to exit the room when Sokka stopped her.

"Do you know where I could get something to eat?" He was still hungry after gorging himself. That was hardly a suprise though. Akane nodded and told him to follow her.

"Avatar." The old woman began. "You have yet to learn earthbending? After 100 years?"

"It's a long story of why I didn't." Aang explained. "But I need to learn; please teach me."

"It will be a great honor to teach the avatar. First; you must make a promise to me that you will put all your thoughts and energy into earthbending; do not get destracted." Aang nodded.

"I promise.

Sokka and Akane went into the kitchen where he was given some meat that they had. He stuffed his face with it; and Akane laughed.

"You sure like to eat." Sokka nodded.

"Mmmhmmm." Was pretty much all he could say through the chicken in his mouth; after he swollowed; he introduced himself. "Sokka."

"Akane. I'm Granna Neigh's grandchild." Akane's hair was pulled back into a curled bun; tied with a red ribbon. "Your friend will learn much from my grandmother; she has taught the whole village how to earth bend. She has taught my mother and myself as well."

"We saw you practicing before; that was practicing right." Akane nodded.

"It's basic training."

**

* * *

omg thats the end :D of this chapter anyway. Again; don't critisize the spelling; It's storming here and I want to update before the electicity goes BOOM.**


	18. Azula's big problem

**Azula's big problem**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Erica, her father, and any other OC's, but I DO NOT own Avatar, or any if its characters.**

It was late at night four months later. It was undeniable now; Erica was pregnant. It was undeniable at first but now everyone could see. Zuko however; couldn't be happier. He was going to have a family of his own to protect; to guard and love. He often told Erica she was beautiful when she didn't feel it; and often just at random. Erica had become his housewife; which was fine by her; she hadn't much else to do being pregnant and all. She had been reunited with all of her past friends; who had met Zuko at some point and liked him. They didn't however; know he was fire nation. No one did except Erica, Zuko, and Iroh.

They were fast asleep in their beds; Zuko; had his arm around his beautiful wife and she was laying her head on his shoulder. They heard a loud KNOCK on the door; Erica had risen to get it; but Zuko insisted that he get it. Erica watched him get up and pull a shirt over his head; his baggy sleeping pants were visible through the moonlight; up until he was out of the room.

He was still half asleep; but he knew what he was doing. He walked down the halls and to the door; after opening it; he was caught by a wave of surprise.

"Zuko." Azula stood at his doorstep. Her arms were crossed; and holding onto both sides of her body. "I need to talk to Erica."

"Erica is asleep." Zuko told her; a bit mad she came over. "what do you want?"

"To talk to Erica." she was starting to get vicious. "I came all this way to talk to Erica!"

"OK." Zuko turned around and saw Erica; a red robe was around her; trying to hide her pregnant body. "Zuko; Let me talk to her." Azula walked in without being invited; Zuko told Erica to call him if she needed anything. She nodded and invited Azula into the kitchen.

"Would you like some tea?" Azula nodded and Erica began making them a pot of tea. While talking to her. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Erica..." She sounded so small. Erica turned around to face her; while keeping an eye on the tea kettle. "Something..really..really bad happened."

"what?" Erica gave Azula her undivided attention. As soon as the tea kettle was done; she poured them each a cup and set Azula's infrount of her.

"It was a few weeks ago; My crew bought Alchahol and I didn't care; because I thought it would keep them out of my way. On one of the nights they had their drinking party; I had gone to bed early;and when I woke up-" She whispered the rest. Feeling so horrible about the entire experience. One of her crew members had way too much to drink and after she had gone to bed; raped her. She had woken up to the realization that..well..yeah.

"Oh my god.." Erica gasped; Azula nodded and started to cry.

"I threw him overboard the next day and the tides killed him. It wasn't until a couple of days later that I realized that I was.." She pointed at Erica's stomach; when Erica realized what she was saying. She asked what she was going to do. "I don't know. If I knew I wouldn't have come here; can I stay here until I figure it out? I'll pull my own weight-"

"Azula; I wouldn't throw you out when you need a home so badly! That would be horrible. As for pulling your own weight; it isn't necessary. Azula; your my sister-in-law; you shouldn't have to-" Azula quickly thanked her; but was unsure Zuko would allow it. "I'll talk him into it. I'm sure he can't throw out his pregnant sister." Azula was a wreck; she was sobbing like crazy; and Erica promised that everything would turn out OK.

Azula was given the guest room next to the nursery. But before they went back to sleep; Azula and Erica went to talk to Zuko.

"Zuko." Erica started gently. "Azula..she's in a bit of trouble; she needs to stay here with family."

"What about dad? He's her family last time I checked." He was not nice; and he didn't like the idea of his sister staying with them.

"She needs to be here Zuko." Erica looked at her. "She needs us now Zuko; you can't throw out your own sister."

"Oh can't I?" Azula looked up at her big brother and sighed.

"Zuko..I'm pregnant." A shocked look swept over his face; his eyes were wide and his skin was paler than Erica had ever seen.

"Your what..?"

"I'm pregnant; Like Erica." She was so ashamed she couldn't even look him in the eye. He didn't even want to look at her.

"Go stay in the guest room." His voice was sharp and shrill. Azula nodded and quickly let Erica show her where it was.

"Don't you think you were a bit hard on her?" Erica turned to face Zuko in the bed. "It wasn't her fault. One of her crew members raped her; just like one of yours tried to rape me once." Zuko looked at her for a moment; but then turned over.

"I don't care. Why should this be our problem after all she put me through?"

"Zuko.." Erica grabbed onto his hand and forced him to turn around. "You can't stay mad forever. You should have seen her earlier. She cried."

"I've never seen her cry before.." Zuko closed his eyes and lisoned to what Erica had to tell him.

"She needs us right now..Ozai would never understand if she went to him at her age and said she was pregnant." She kissed his neck softly. "Please baby..?" Zuko was quiet; and then when she layed back down on the pillow; he leaned over her and kissed her.

"I swear baby..your going to be the death of me." She smiled and returned his kiss. "fine..she'll stay." He gave her a soft kiss once more. "I love you.."

"and I love you.."Zuko held onto her as their breathing patterns put them both to sleep.

* * *

"Good young Avatar." Granna Neigh told him during one afternoon of training. Aang had been practicing with Akane; so she could train as well. Katara would practice her water bending and Sokka would fish while they trained. Aang found it fustrating to master neutral jing; he hated waiting and watching; he wanted to know how to shoot pieces of earth into the air. But Granna Neigh taught him properly; going over every little detail of how to fight with the earth; and how to use it properly. Aang did not complain; but he did wounder why all the masters he asked to teach him the elements ended up getting him fustraited. Master Jong Jong did; Master Paku; and now Granna Neigh.He also found it strange that all his teachers before had never fully finished the lessons; Master Jong Jong left him; which was how he hurt Katara; and Master Paku was interrupted by the siege of the north. So he hoped to be able to finish his training with Granna Neigh quickly before anything could come up.

* * *

Azula lay in the guest bed wide awake. Erica had allowed her into their home and was so kind to her; she wasn't sure how to repay her. Which brought her to the subject of her brother; would he be as kind? Would he allow her to stay until she was on her feet again and was able to fend for herself? Or would it end horribly with Azula stealing to feed her unborn child? Or should she just get rid of it? So many questions ran though her head at once; so many that she was unable to completely think them all through. She feared she would make a stupid decision and would never be able to go back and try again. She looked out the window beside her bed and tried to sort out her thoughts. Or at least calm herself down. The watched the forest behind the house as if it were going to do something. Focusing her confusion on one tree; and hoping that it would all go away. For a short moment; she felt a sort of emptiness; but it was nice. It felt as if the whole world had stopped around her and drained her of everything bad; which left her hallow. But as soon as she realized her hollowness; the empty feeling inside.**

* * *

yes. And I'm going to point some things out here:**

**1. why didn't Azula notice _BEFORE_ she got pregnant? The answer is because...she is a REALLY hard sleeper! j/k. I don't really know myself.**

**2.Why was Azula OOC? Because; the girl got raped! That would bring anyone down. Any woman anyway. Guys really don't care I suppose.**

**These two things I ask that you do not comment on. :D**


	19. Let's meet Kei!

**Lets meet Kei!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Erica, her father, and any other OC's, but I DO NOT own Avatar, or any if its characters.**

The next morning when Erica and Zuko woke up; the entire kitchen was sparkling; and Azula was no where to be found. Iroh had walked in and asked Erica if she had done some cleaning while he was asleep. She shook her head.

"There are clean places in here I didn't even know existed." Erica told them; looking through the kitchen. Azula walked in and her hair was no longer tied in the fire nation style; it just hung below her ears. "Azula; do you know who cleaned so well?"

"I did." Which surprised everyone; Zuko never knew his sister could clean like that; and Iroh didn't know his niece could either. "I don't know why; but I woke up and decided to."

"No one is complaining." Zuko told her. "Were just surprised is all." Azula stood there silent; and then spoke up.

"Zuko..I-" She couldn't speak the last words; they were so unfamiliar to her. "I'm sorry. Your not a failure. If anything you've done better than father could have- this house-your marrage- your wife- your baby-" She felt herself want to clam up; Iroh had gone to get some tea; and Erica had gone with him; knowing this was a brother-sister moment. "I heard about-what Jhao did.."

"How?"

"Jhao told me. Father didn't seem to care much when I told him. and now I'm worried that he isn't proud of me anymore. He sent me out for the avatar; but seeing as he did the same thing to you; I don't think he loves me anymore."

"Is that why you came here?" She nodded again.

"One reason. The other was because- Erica was the only person I knew that would know what I'm going through. She's four months pregnant; I'm hoping that I can get back on my feet soon enough." Zuko crossed his arms and glanced towards the arch which lead into the kitchen. Erica and Iroh were listening in on them; drinking tea at the same time.

"Whatever; Father has this strange way of playing favorites. After he hears what happened to you; he'll probably find some woman to have another child with so he can be proud of it." Azula looked to the floor ashamed. She knew he was right; their father could never love her for what happened; no way at all. "Azula; you can stay as long as you need to."

"really?" Azula looked back up at him in surprise. "I thought- You didn't-"

"Until someone can prove differently you are my sister; and Erica will need a girl to talk girl-talk with. Stuff that she can't tell me or Uncle." Azula smiled and hugged her brother; backing off quickly after she realized what she did.

"I'm sorry." Zuko smirked and punched her in the shoulder gently.

"Don't be. Just protect my niece or nephew." Azula watched him walk into the kitchen and expose Erica and Iroh for eavesdropping; somehow; that made Azula grin. Her brother and herself have spoken to each other without rivalry or competition; Zuko was happy with his life now; she could see that; he was happy wtih Erica; he was happy about a baby; and he was enjoying life.

"Erica." Azula walked into the kitchen after him. "I'll be going to the market; I hope that's OK." Iroh was suprised to see his neice act so..polite! She is never polite to anyone! Not even her own uncle! He wondered why.

"Of course." Erica asked if she needed some money; but she didn't. The second she left for the market; Iroh asked why she was acting so strangely.

"Well..." Zuko smirked. "Erica isn't the only one having a baby." Erica nodded and smiled. Iroh's eyes widened with surprise.

Azula was looking at the fruit; trying to decide if she should buy a mango or not. Another person around her age was looking for things in the market place as well; and as the two turned to switch booths; they ran into each other. Azula fell to the ground and so did he. He rose to his feet and extended a hand to help her up. He had short brown hair and a nice build; and green eyes.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't think I've seen you around here before; are you new?" Azula nodded; taking his hand and having him help her up.

"Sort of, I live with my brother and his wife." She let his hand go when she was on her feet. "My name is Azula."

"Keisuke. But people around here just call me Kei." Their meeting was awkward yes; but as they talked; Kei realized that he liked her a lot. He then walked her home from the market.

"Thank you Kei." She told him before going in; he waved at her as she walked in and shut the door behind her. Azula walked into the kitchen and saw Erica smiling at her.

"Who was he?" She asked. Azula handed over the basket to Erica.

"Just someone from the market. It isn't a big deal."

"He's good looking." Erica smiled. "What's his name?"

"Kei." Azula told her. "But it isn't a big deal."

"Sure it is. Azula's got a boyfriend!"

"Do not!" Azula was getting flustered; but Erica couldn't help but smile.

"I'm just teasing. But maybe you should get to know him. He looks nice." Azula crossed her arms; but before she could open her mouth to reply; Zuko had heard the whole thing and was ready to defend his sister for the first time.

"Azula is in enough trouble already. She doesn't need another guy trying to put his hands on her!" To him; that sounded strange coming from his mouth; considering the fact that he and his sister never got along; never defended each other; and Zuko used to not care if she was in trouble like that or not. But now; that they had spoken to each other like human beings; instead of Azula being the horrible; slightly scary person she was before; it only seemed fitting.

"But Zuzu." Erica smiled; using Azula's childhood name for Zuko. "Don't you want your sister to be happy? To have a family like we do?"

"She'll stay here if she wants a family like ours so bad." He pointed out. "Having some strange guy she barely knows come and take her to his house to do god knows what to her-"

"Zuko." Erica placed her finger on his lips. "You did the very same thing to me."

"That's different." Zuko gently took her finger off his lips. "we were engaged. I had no other choice." Erica just smiled and dropped the subject. Having Azula help her with the dinner preparations for that night.

**

* * *

Azula is OOC I know. Zuko Too I guess.But eh. whatever.**


	20. He's in love! With Azula This can't

**He's in love! With...Azula? This can't be right..**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Erica, her father, and any other OC's, but I DO NOT own Avatar, or any if its characters.**

"Aang!" Katara followed Aang after his training session. He had ducked away from the others to do some thinking up on a cliff. He had so much on his mind; he recently had been thinking of Erica's baby; and when he'd look at Katara; he'd wish he was in Zuko's shoes with Katara. It had been coming into his dreams as well; Katara would be hugging him; and she'd be as big as a house. But when Aang was awake; She was thin as a rail; and not his. Which often made him want to sleep more and stay in the story-book world he had only in his dreams. Which made Katara worry that he was getting sick; because he didn't want to leave his fantasy world.

Aang was standing on the cliff when he heard Katara call for him. It was dark; and the sky was decorated with the sky diamonds; the moon glowed down on them; and the water crashed against the side of the cliff.

"Katara!" Aang turned quickly to see her running after him.

"Aang; why did you come out here? Can't sleep?" She was far from the truth; he wanted to sleep; so he could be in his fantasy world where he and she were together. The way he wanted it.

"I-I just came out here to do some thinking." He told her; trying to control the way he was talking.

"Do you want to talk to me about it?" Katara asked; approaching him. _YES! _Aang shouted in his head. _Oh god yes! I want to talk to you! I want to tell you Katara! I love you! I want to be married to you! I want- I want-_

"N-No I'm fine."

* * *

Azula woke early to help Erica with breakfast. She hated how she looked; she felt so..so...bloated! She wasn't even showing and she felt horrible. Erica assured her that she wasn't; and that once she starts showing the feeling will get worse. But just as Erica and Azula were setting the table; someone was at the door. Azula went to get it and saw Kei standing there. He looked awkward; like he was trying to find a reason for being there.

"Hello." Azula greeted. "Kei."

"Hi Azula. Didn't expect to see you here." Azula smiled and laughed.

"Kei. I live here."

"Oh right." His face was red; and he felt so awkward. Azula could tell he wanted to ask her something; so she asked him instead.

"But if you want to go somewhere else; we can do that too." Kei nodded and Azula told him she'd be right back.

Erica was finishing up setting the table when Azula came back.

"who was it?"

"Kei. Can I skip breakfast? He wants to-"

"Go ahead." She didn't even let her finish; Erica wanted Azula and Kei to go out; so she let it happen. "I'll tell Zuko you stepped out for a bit."

"Thank you." She turned around and went back to the door. She and Kei left the house together; Azula noticing that Erica was right; he was really good looking.

"Where's Azula?" Zuko sat at the table with his uncle; picking out what he wanted from the breakfast table.

"she stepped out for a bit." Erica picked what she wanted; and so did Iroh. "She'll be back sooner or later."

"Did she say where?" Erica shook her head.

* * *

"I've never met anyone like you." Azula told him smiling. Which was true; she never met anyone like him. He was nice; and funny. He did what no other person was able to do without being in pain; he made Azula laugh. Kei was so sweet once he got over his being awkward. He smiled at her.

"I bet you've met other guys who are better than me." Azula shook her head.

"Actually; no. My father is...a sort of...king. My brother and I hardly ever left our home; so we never had many friends. I had two; who's fathers knew my father." Kei gave her a quick smile; and then spoke.

"Azula; Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you part of the fire nation." She froze for a minute; but then asked why he would ask her that. "Because; you've got pretty golden eyes. I only know of one nation in the world with golden eyes." Azula glanced away from him for a moment; until finally answering.

"Well...yeah..." She was hesitant; unsure of what he'd say. But he didn't react as she thought he would. He just smiled. "I tried to keep it from people."

"Why? It isn't anything to be ashamed of. Sure; your part of the nation everyone hates; but you can't choose what family you're born into. Besides." He had her golden eyes locked with his green eyes. "Your gorgeous. I hope you don't mind me saying so-I mean, it might sound strait-forward; but it's true. Your the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen."

"I don't mind, It's nice to hear someone say that." She did not tell him she was pregnant; she didn't want to lose him. Over the time of that one day; Kei had seen the side of Azula no one ever saw before; he saw she had views like her brother did; but was not stupid enough to speak them aloud to her father. He overall liked what he saw; he had bought her an ice treat; and saw her look at it like she never ate one before.

"We never had ice treats in the palace." She told him. "Father only let us have fire flakes if we were to have any treats at all."

When he took Azula back to Zuko and Erica's house; he asked if she'd like to go out again.

"That'd be nice." Azula answered; giving him a quick smile before going inside. He grinned and left; he was so proud of himself. Azula; he didn't know what it was about her; but she had taken his heart; and he wanted nothing more than to be with her. Of course; he didn't know if he'd have the nerves to tell her that.

**

* * *

wee! I'm ending the chappie early. because I want to space them out. :D**


	21. Things to be said

**Things to be said**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Erica, her father, and any other OC's, but I DO NOT own Avatar, or any if its characters.**

They had been going out for a while; all the while Erica seemed to always ask how their date went. Soon; Azula couldn't help herself but wish she wasn't pregnant. She would often find herself wondering at night wether or not she should tell him. If they had any kind of future together she should; she'd explain the story; explain how she was raped; and how her sister-in-law took her in. Somehow; as many times as she repeated the story; she didn't know how to say it.

"Azula; if he really loves you; he'll understand." Erica was huge now.Zuko's clothing was what she ended up wearing. At times even Iroh's robes. Azula knew Erica knew what she was saying; she was happily married to Zuko; and sometimes Azula often found herself asking herself wether or not Kei would be the best person for her to marry. He had not asked her yet; and she did not know if he would. She had met him in town for their date during the night Erica told her that if he loved her; he'd understand. She didn't know how to tell him; how to tell him she was pregnant with another man's baby, but she still cared about him. The story was simple; and it was true. But she thought it would be random to say "Kei, I'm pregnant." and make him think she wasn't satisfied with him. She smiled at him when he got to her; and they went on their date together.

* * *

Azula had strong feelings for Kei; she loved dating him; she loved everything about him. He was sweet; good looking; and he accepted her instead of rejecting her due to her nationality. They had gone together to the beach; where Azula struggled to figure out how to tell him. How to tell him she was pregnant. She knew the story backwards; and forwards. Kei was hesitant that night though; they had been dating for over a month or two; and she never saw him so hesitant. She too; was like that; he could tell it as much as she could. So for a long time; they both sat on the sandy beach; trying to get themselves out of their hesitant state. Azula let out a sigh and spoke up.

"Kei; I've got something I need to say; but I'm afraid that after I say it; you won't like me anymore." She felt her voice crack; she didn't want to lose him. He was the best thing that ever happened to her. He gave her his attention; which caused her to clam up even more. "Kei I-" She felt her voice drag. "I-" She couldn't say it. "I'm pregnant." There; she spat it out. Kei just looked at her strangely. Broken hearted. "But- But it was from before; I had a ship before; and I had been raped by a drunken soldier- and my brother and his wife took me in." Azula closed her eyes for a moment. "I was scared to tell you; because I didn't want to lose you." Before she opened her eyes again; she felt him slide his arms around her shoulders; and hug her close.

"I understand." He told her gently. "I understand perfectly. Azula; I wouldn't be so stupid as to lose you over that. Over something that happened before I met you." She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He smiled back down at her and did something he never; ever did before. He kissed her. As their lips met; Azula couldn't help but keep her eyes open the whole time. It was such a surprise; but she liked it. When he became unsure if his actions were correct; he let her go; but she took him back. But as she let him go for the time being; she felt a raindrop fall on her head. Kei helped her off the ground and into a small beach shack that was open as a restaurant during the summer-time; but closed the rest of the year. The rain went from little drops here and there; to a full blown shower. The rain drops pelted against the glass windows; leaving little dropletts.The sky was dark; black even. Azula could feel the cold, rainy air slide through the tiny crack in the side wood; she began to lightly shiver; until Kei found her something to throw over her shoulders. It was a table-cloth made from wool. "It might not be best." He told her. "But it might keep you warm." Azula nodded and they sat together at one of the tables. "Azula..I-" He was just as hesitant as she was when she tried to explain things to him. "I-I know this will sound a bit-strait forward-but-" She lisoned attentively.

He knew what he wanted to say; but he just couldn't get it out. "But Azula-" He kept trying to continue; knowing it was now or never; he had already started. He spat it out like she did; not knowing what she'd say; or what she'd do. "I love you." Azula froze as he continued on. "I've never met anyone like you; Your the first thing I think about when I wake up; and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep; and no matter how bad of a day I have; seeing you makes it better." he was silent; signaling he was finished. Azula staired at him for a moment; knowing how to respond. She got up; walked over to him and placed a kiss on his mouth. Telling him she loved him too.

* * *

Erica sat up in the master bedroom. Zuko was off taking a bath; Iroh was playing a game in his own room; and Azula was on her date. Erica ran a brush through her hair and wondered how Azula's date was going. That's when she heard the downstairs door open. Erica dropped the brush on the bed and went to greet her; She had shut the door behind her; and looked as if she died right then; she'd die happy.

"What happened?" Erica asked; Azula grinned and told her everything. Erica smiled and hugged her. "Congratulations! Now you really do have a boyfriend! What did he say when you told him about-?" She pointed at her stomach; Azula didn't seem to mind the baby anymore.

"He was surprised at first; but later on he told me that if I needed anything from him; support; money; anything; he'd be more than happy to give it to me. Erica; I've never felt like this before."

"Do you think your going to marry him?" Azula blushed.

"I-I don't know; if he asks; I will." Erica couldn't help but softly squeal. Her sister-in-law that was considered evil; had found someone who loves her! "I'm going to sleep; goodnight."

"Goodnight." Erica went back up to the master bedroom to find Zuko drying off his hair. He had on the pants he slept in and was sitting cross legged on the bed. She smiled; and the door closed as she walked in. She sat beside him and kissed him; he kissed her back.

"Wow. Thanks." He smiled at her. She smiled and looked at herself in the mirror.

"God; I'm huge." But he just locked his arms around her and kissed her.

"No; I still think your as beautiful as the day I married you." She smiled and told him she loved him. "Soon enough; we'll have a little baby to watch over." Erica nodded; and gave him another kiss.

"Mmhmm." Erica responded. "Zuko; what do you think of your sister dating Kei?"

"Like any brother would; it isn't happening. Why?"

"Because; she just said that he loved her; and she loves him too. Zuko; I've got a good feeling about this guy; I think he might be the one Azula spends her life with." Zuko crossed his arms and shook his head.

"No."

"He promised he'd support her and the baby. He really cares about her." Zuko was silent. Erica kept trying to convince him. "Baby; Azula needs someone to make her happy; to father her child. I've got you,my husband; but Azula has no one. Please; Please try to like him."

"I suppose." Erica smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you! He'll be a great brother-in-law."

"Don't talk like their engaged." Zuko fumed. "I'm not happy about them dating; let alone getting married." Erica just smiled and hugged him from behind. Kissing his neck.

"You'll see."

**

* * *

woo. I almost made them ramble. O.O; when your characters start rambling you know you've got a problem.**


	22. Good or bad? Azula's baby

**Good or bad? Azula's baby**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Erica, her father, and any other OC's, but I DO NOT own Avatar, or any if its characters.**

Everyone lay sleeping. Erica was sleeping with Zuko; Iroh slept in his room on the first floor of the house; and Azula slept alone in her bed. She was tossing and turning; clinging onto her pillow and even had streams of tears falling from her eyes.

_She stood back in the fire-nation palace. But she wasn't herself; she was her younger self. The age she was when her mother ran away.She wore her dress; and searched around for her mother, father, and brother. Fear ran through her body as she turned around and faced the firey throne of her grandfather. He held in his arms; a small baby boy. It had jet black hair and golden eyes. Beside the throne; stood Luten; her cousin.Azula started crying._

_"Give him back!" She screamed. "Give me back my baby!"_

_"It will be alright my grand child..." Fire lord Azulon spoke almost soullessly. "He's with me now. I'll watch over him." Azula's tears kept running down her face as she readied a fire ball and tried to shoot it at him; but as soon as it left her hands; it was steam. She fell to the floor weeping._

"Azula; wake up!" Azula opened her eyes to see Erica shakeing her awake. "You were having a nightmare." Azula shot up and looked around.

"Erica; it was horrible. Grandfather Azulon had my baby; and he wouldn't give it back." She cried as she spoke her nightmare to her sister-in-law. "I'm scared; Grandfather Azulon died the night our mother left. He said that my baby was with him now; and that he'd watch over him." Erica stroked her sister-in-law's hair.

"I'm sure it was just a dream. A pregnancy dream. Everyone gets them."

"what was your-?"

"It was about...Zuko I think...he was being ambushed by both the fire nation; and the earth kingdom. But I knew it was just a dream."

"But this wasn't about Kei; or anyone else; it was about my unborn child!" She was so hystarical that it brought Zuko and Iroh into the room; asking what was going on. Azula explained her dream to them; speaking of their grandfather Azulon; how he had a baby boy in his arms and saying he'd take care of it; and how Luten was there to. They all knew; except Erica; she didn't know of Luten; but it was later explained to her. Angelique jumped onto the bed and sat beside Azula; laying her head on Azula's lap; and was later stroked by Azula. "I'm really scared. I read about this once; when Kei and I went to the market. The book said something about; some people having miscarrages; the baby dieing during the pregnancy and they'd see dead loved ones with it." She held her stomache; her skin crawling. "I can't lose it. If I never had it; I would never have come here." They all sat around her. Erica stood up and told her she was going to get Kei; saying that if it really was a miscarrage; he should know.

Kei came upto Azula's room in a panic quickly grabbing a hold of her and holding tightly. Azula hated what was happening, she hated making a whole big scene over that; but she was scared. They all went to the Midwife, who was not happy to have them call on her in the middle of the night without one of them giving birth. She took Azula inside, and left the others to stand outside.

"I hope Azula is alright.." Erica said, breaking the silence. The two men nodded and the silence consumed them once again. When Azula came out; they asked her what happened. She just gave them a weak look, a look Zuko never saw on his sister. She was always strong, but not then. She was weak. She didn't say anything, but her expression gave it all away. Kei went right to her side, where he belonged. Kei and Azula started talking, but Zuko and Erica couldn't hear them. They saw Azula nod, and then turn to them.

"I'm going to live with Kei." Azula told them definitly. "I only planned to stay with you two until the baby was born, then I would go live with him, but since it isn't coming, I'm going.Thank you for your hospitality." Erica and Zuko nodded, watching Azula walk off with Kei. The only person in the entire world who wanted to be around her when she was upset.

**x.x It took me forever to update mostly because I was stuck, but I've figured some stuff out for the fic and I wanted to work on it. Enjoy :D**


	23. The Firebending Teacher

**The Firebending Teacher**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Erica, her father, and any other OC's, but I DO NOT own Avatar, or any if its characters.**

"You've done well Avatar." Granna Neigh proudly said, bowing to him in show of respect. "You've mastered earthbending." Aang and the others left Granna Neigh, and were talking while flying on Appa.

"It's about time." Aang grinned. "I was beginning to think I'd never get it, now, for firebending."

"By the looks of it, the only teacher that would willinglyteach you is Zuko, or his uncle." Katara piped up, crossing her legs and thinking. "Where would they be?"

"Just about anywhere by now." Aang irritatedly growled. But Sokka was complaining that he was hungry and there wasn't anything to eat.Not to mention it was getting kind of dark and they had to land and set up camp before it was too late to see anything.

* * *

"I'm going to the market." Erica told Iroh as she grabbed a basket to put her purchased goods in.

"Alright. Can you pick me up some Jasmine tea while your out?" Erica nodded and left. She walked down the path that went strait into the market, a slight breeze blew her hair forward.At that time, she was nine months pregnant. She was inconceivably large and looked as if inside of her, she held at least ten babies. She walked into the market and was sure to pick up the tea.

"Sokka, you know we don't have the money to satisfy your exream hunger." Katara nagged. But Sokka didn't mind, he worked at trying to get food, Aang just looked at what the shops had to offer that he couldn't afford.While Katara nagged at him not to spend all of their money, Aang spotted Erica.

"Erica!" He greeted, running to her, and being a bit taken back by all the weight she gained since they had last met. "You look great! Do you and Zuko live around here?"

"Yes. We live by the beach. What brings you three here? You looked starved to death."

"We are kind of hungry. Sokka is trying to scam some food from a vender, but I don't entirely think it'll work. Oh- and we're here because we were looking for either Zuko or his uncle to help me with my firebending. I mastered earthbending! Isn't that great?"

"Amazing." Erica grinned. "Gather your friends, you can come and eat some of our food, and I'm sure one of them would be happy to teach you."

* * *

Iroh was half surprised to see Erica returning with the avatar and his companions, but he was glad she came back with his tea. They all sat around the table, sitting on their legs which were on a pillow beside the table. She put the food on the table and Sokka was more than happy to dig in. But Katara told him to wait until Zuko was at the table before stuffing his face rudely.

"You should be at least halfway polite." She nagged, but then looked at Erica with a smile. "Thank you for the food."

"My pleasure." She said as she poured everyone a cup of Jasmine tea. Iroh was glad to drink it down.

"Erica says you need a firebending teacher." Aang nodded at what Iroh had said. "Then it is settled. Tomorrow I shall teach you."

"Thank you." Aang said, smiling in his usual, pointblank way. Zuko came inside from the job he was doing to support them, and was quite surprised to see the avatar and the others sitting at his dinner table with his wife and uncle.

"Wow, Never in a million years thought I'd see Zuko not wearing his armor and yelling 'I must capture the avatar!'" Sokka said without a second thought, making Katara punch his arm and scold him for rudeness. During the dinner, after Sokka was able to chow down, everyone had to grab what they could so they could eat something. It was a complete blood sport. Sokka and Zuko even fought over the last pickle. But who wouldn't? Pickles rock.

* * *

"can I help?" Erica turned from the sink towards Katara. Who wanted to help her clean the dishes. She nodded and Katara went to work helping. "You've done wonders with Zuko, I didn't think he _could _be human." Erica smiled and patted her large stomach.

"A baby does that to a man." Katara snickered at that, and went to asking about the baby. Erica told her what she wanted to know, and then she asked how she knew Zuko was the one she wanted a baby with. "I didn't. Our fathers engaged us from birth and we really had no say in it. I guess he needed someone to treat him like he is important, and I needed someone to keep me from becoming a wooden doll for my sisters to dress up."

"How did you know-though-that Zuko needed that?" Katara asked, hoping to get some answers to her own secret questions through Erica's experiences.

"He talked to me." Erica told her. Setting a clean dish on the side of the sink. "Why are you so curious about Zuko and I?" Katara stayed quiet. "Do you have someone you want to be with?"

"What-? N-No of course not." She answered, scrubbing a dish so hard that it cracked in half. Erica grinned and asked who it was. "Aang."

"Really?" Erica asked, and saw Katara nodding.

"I had actually started thinking about it after I got my fortune read, it said that I would be with a_ Powerful bender_. Aang is the avatar so I figured that was what it meant. He and I kissed once but it was to get out of a cave. I'm scared that if I say anything about it, he might not feel like I do and it would screw our friendship up or make everything awkward." Erica smiled at her, and told her what she thought of the situation.

"But what if it doesn't?" Erica asked, stacking another dish. "What if he feels like you do and you two end up happily married? The only real way you'll know is if you tell him. Things will be awkward, no matter what you do. But it'll pass, and time fixes everything. Besides." Erica smiled wider. "I think he might like you to. You didn't notice how he was watching you during dinner?" Katara blushed.

* * *

The next day Zuko, Iroh, Aang, and Sokka, Katara, and Erica went onto the beach to practice. Erica wanted to practice Kendo, but she couldn't because of the baby. Zuko also wouldn't let her go anywhere near her kendo stick until the baby was out of her stomach and into the cradle. Saying things like:

"I'm not taking anymore chances." or something like that. Azula and Kei came by too; seeming strangely happy. Zuko didn't think anything of it; mainly because he knew his sister was engaged to be married that next month. Although he had a strange feeling it was all too perfect, that something was going to happen and ruin it all.

Because Erica couldn't practice because of her pregnancy, Katara showed her some of the moves she was learning.

"Firebending comes from the breath, the breath becomes energy in the body, the energy extends passed your limbs and becomes fire." Iroh instructed Aang. "Now, breath." Aang nodded and started to breath. "Keep breathing."

Why am I having flashbacks from Master Pakku? Aang thought to himself as he breathed. Just as Iroh had told him.


	24. Another unfortunite event

**_Another_ unfortunite event**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Erica, her father, and any other OC's, but I DO NOT own Avatar, or any if its characters.**

"Now your getting it." Iroh praised Aang as he stood on the beach, bending the fire. He had gotten so good that he and Zuko began sparring. Also, during the last few months of Erica's pregnancy, Zuko had cut his pony-tail off, forever putting his fire nation decent behind him. It was twilight when they were training, that Katara ran to the cliff that their house sat on and stretched over the beach where they were, screaming.

"Zuko! Get up here! Erica's in labor!" Zuko took off, going as fast as he could to his wife's side. With his uncle and Aang following. When he got through the doors, Sokka was sitting beside Erica in the main room, his hand was completely purple from trying to fill in for Zuko until he got there. He was glad to be relinquished of his duties, he went over to Aang and said:

"I'm _never _having kids." Aang nodded in agreement, although he would have gladly gone through that with Katara.

"There isn't any time to get a midwife over here or get her to a midwife. But that's OK because Gran Gran and I delivered babies before." Katara said, immediately shouting orders to everyone but Zuko. Iroh was to get the water,and Aang was to get the towels. Erica swore more than Zuko ever heard, she yelled at him for doing that to her, and that if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be going through such hell.Zuko did his best not to take anything she was saying seriously, he knew it was just the fact that she was in labor that she was being so unlike herself.

Sokka fainted when the baby finally came.

Erica calmed down almost instantly, Zuko saw Katara wrapping up the baby, his baby.

"Congratulations." She grinned. "It's a girl." Katara gave Erica the baby, it had Zuko's pale skin and black hair that was mainly just fuzz. (A/N: Fuzz..that's fun to spell. F.U.Z.Z hehe..)Zuko couldn't believe that the little girl Erica held in her arms was his, he couldn't believe that he had helped create something so beautiful. Katara cleaned up and tended to Sokka while Zuko and Erica enjoyed their new baby.

"What should we name her?" Zuko asked. Brushing some hair out of Erica's eyes.

"Lynn." She answered.

"Lynn.." Zuko echoed. "It's decided then, her name is Lynn." Erica nodded, holding her baby gingerly. Zuko kissed her, and stroked his daughter's head, softly.

* * *

That first week, Erica tried to get Zuko to hold Lynn, but he wouldn't. 

"I could accidently hurt her." He told her, staying arms length away from the baby.

"Don't be paranoid." Erica told him, sitting him down in a chair and handing him the baby. "I'll be right here, I'll make sure she's OK." He nodded and held the baby, his little girl. Aang and the others were at the beach training, while Zuko and Erica spent time with the new baby. Zuko felt strange holding a small child in his arms, a child that had his DNA. Erica heard a knock at the door, so she rose from the arm of the chair and told him she would be right back. While she was gone, Zuko spoke to his daughter.

"I swear to you, I'll be a better father than mine was. I won't ever let anything happen to you.." He stopped talking right when Azula walked in.

"How's my niece?" Azula asked, walking to Zuko and kneeling on the floor, so she could be right next to the baby. "She's so tiny. I wounder if she'll be a firebender or an earthbender."

"Probably fire." Zuko told her. "Because Erica can't bend." Azula nodded in agreement, and saw the little dog walk in. Angelique loved the baby just about as much as Lynn's parent's loved her. Angelique always slept under the cradle, need she wake up and bark so loud that it woke Zuko,Iroh, Erica, or anyone of the houseguests sleeping in the next room so they can protect the baby.

Lynn had opened her eyes, those big, golden eyes looked around the room as if she was afraid, and her tiny mouth was no bigger than Zuko's thumb, if it was that big at all. He loved her so much that he couldn't even say how much he loved her. He didn't need the fire nation, Lynn had given him his empire, and everything he could ever want. She made him see that he was not completely a failure, Erica made him see it too. They were his nation, they were the only people in the world that loved him, and they were the only people in the people he loved.

* * *

Another few weeks, Zuko was no longer afraid to pick his daughter up and hold her. To walk around the house with her in his arms and watch Erica train with her Kendo stick, trying to lose the weight she had gained. While everyone else trained, he watched. He stayed at the house with the baby, standing on the back porch and watching Erica. It had been so long since he heard her yell: "Body Strike!" At a practice dummy. One night, after everyone had gone to sleep; Zuko turned restlessly in his sleep; why couldn't he sleep? 

Nothing was on his mind, nothing was gnawing at his soul and was tormenting him. Was his bed no longer comfortable? If that was so, then why wasn't Erica turning in her sleep, unable to fall asleep?

He heard Angelique's frantic yipping and her paws scratching against the door helplessly. He got up to see what the dog wanted, considering he had nothing else to do, he couldn't sleep. The dog growled at him and ran, then stopped, then started barking. As if Angelique was trying to get him to come with her. He followed her, onto the top step of the stairs, but after that, just peering into what was awaiting him made him jump.

The entire livingroom was engulfed in flames. It had not made it to the upstairs yet, Zuko woke everyone in the house, and went to see his uncle, whom was sleeping soundly.

"Wake up old man!" Zuko yelled. "The house in on fire!" Iroh was groggy with waking, but quickly did and the entire house got out. Erica held the baby close as they all went outside and saw what started the entire thing.

"there's the fire benders!" one mob member shouted. "They were driven out by their own element!"

"You tried to kill us because we fire bend?" Zuko boomed angrily, having to turn his head to Erica to let himself know that she was OK. "What have we done to you other than being of fire nation decent?"

"They are spies!" They yelled. "They are here to gather information about our weakness so they can tell the firelord and he can take our island over!" They tried to kill Zuko and Iroh, knowing that Erica wasn't a firebender, but a member of the earth kingdom. But the baby, they tried to kill it too; knowing it could grow to be a killer. But Zuko wouldn't let them anywhere near his baby or his wife. The avatar and his friends fought along side them. One of them, held a knife to the baby's throat. "Leave." the assassin said. "Or the baby dies. Leave now and never come back." Zuko, unable to say anything at that point, nodded. He couldn't let them hurt his baby, no. That was his little girl and he would fight until he was dead to protect her. The bargain was set, and his family was alright. Aang offered to take them to the peninsula, and of course they took it.

"No." Zuko answered. Helping his wife and child onto Appa. "If we are caught living with you, you will be arrested and Lynn will be killed. I can take care of my own family."

"Why do you always insist on fighting?" Azula asked harshly. "You always fight. No matter what. Zuko- You helped me, why won't you let me help you?"

"Because I've got to protect Erica and Lynn. We can take care of ourselves Azula." After his uncle climbed onto Appa and sat next to Erica and Lynn, Zuko said his final farewell to his sister and climbed onto the flying bison, taking a seat near his wife, child, and uncle.


End file.
